


Caught in the eye of the storm

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [6]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Assault, Attempted Child Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Torture, attempting to sell children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after the end of Trippin’ through memories past.  Their lives have finally started to settle down, never knowing a monster from their past is coming back to haunt them and this time, he’s determined to get what he wants.  Even if it means to kill whoever gets in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this (back in 2011) this was my darkest work. Now, that's a different work. Please heed the tags/warnings. If you just randomly picked this story, you'll be confused as it follows a timeline. To get caught up read the following in order:
> 
> A Surprise for two  
> Little Known Secret  
> Dark Desires  
> Trippin’ through memories past

If he were to guess how much his life would have changed, he would have taken the extra pre-cautions in keeping everything safe. He would be determined to make sure no one got involved in his problems. He could have never known things would spiral out of control. If he knew this would have happened, he would have checked all the rooms before relaxing, getting ready to welcome his blond lover home and enjoy of having the house to themselves. He would have been more cautious like he used to be when he caught the familiar feeling of his hair rising on the nape of his neck. He couldn’t have guessed that it would happen a second time. That the monster that attempted to rape him, the same one that his parents had taken their time to ruin, would appear all over again.

As he laid on the bed, his breathing shallow while pain seemed to spread through his body, his eyes glazed as he watched the snow fall. Barely able to move from the drugs that had been pumped into his body by his kidnapper and a doctor, he wished he could get up and leave. Not with his hands tied tightly behind his back. Attempting and failing to lick his dry lips, he settled for closing his eyes to think back to how it happened.

It had been almost two years since Yonekuni’s accident, their lives returning to normal. The feeling of foreboding had been forgotten, worried about his family when his two reptiles had come down with a contagious form of the flu, forcing them into the hospital. Forcing him ask his brother in law to watch his pup while his two reptiles were nursed back to health. The sound of his pup calling him, pulling him from his thoughts. ”Mama,” looking down, seeing the blond head while Tadakuni held his younger sister. Unable to hold back the small smile at the look of bliss on the crocodile’s face.

He never thought that Ayaka would take such a liking to her big brother, surprising the both of them. Glancing out the window, the start of a drizzle that soon would become a downpour, he took the now wriggling crocodile from Tadakuni. The low whine from the two year old that seemed to be reaching out to her brother to say something. ”Come on, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” Knowing that the blond child was following behind him, he slipped Ayaka into the highchair that her grandfather had designed and built just for while the pup climbed onto the chair close by.

Between words that were still littered with light yips as the young boy talked to his sister, replying to the chirps and slight hissing. Quickly fixing Tadakuni something to eat, he glanced at his little crocodile and sighed to himself. Normally by her age, her human face would already be showing. But it seemed as if mother nature was working against her in so many ways, from almost not surviving when he had her to nearly giving in when hit by the flu. But the happy way their child interacted with everyone, save one, made up for his worries about her. By the time he had finished making Tadakuni breakfast and started on the special formula for reptile babies, the sound of thrashing as the little reptile became impatient.

Giving the happy pup the plate of food and finishing making Ayaka her food, he pulled the excited girl from her chair and onto his lap. The happy sigh as he fed her, the feeling of a smooth tail against his arms, blue eyes watching him before closing in happiness. Everything was going smoothly and as he went to give the reptile more, the sudden sound of thunder rumbled over the house. The slight flinch of Tadakuni’s hand, faint trembling in his small form even as the boy tried to remain calm.

The sound of thunder rolling again, shaking the reptile in his arms to the point that he dropped the spoon he was using to feed her and instead, felt the crocodile turn around in his arms. Clutching at him with her tiny claws and shaking, the clatter of Tadakuni’s plate before he sighed under his breath. He thought his little blond pup was over the sound of thunder, hadn’t reacted like that in so long. He could see the mess the boy left behind, over his face and the clothing he wore.

“Well, we can’t have you looking like that when you stay at your uncle’s and cousin’s place.” Encouraging Tadakuni to follow, he could see out of the corner of his eye at the young boy’s expression and the smile that lit up the blond’s face. With the sound of rain pounding against the roof, he took the two up the stairs and to the bathroom. Setting the crocodile down, watching her scurry over to Tadakuni when another clap of thunder rained above them.

Warning the pup to watch his sister, he started to draw the bath water. As the water filled the tub, checking the temperature was just right for the two, it couldn’t be too hot for Tadakuni nor could it be too cold for Ayaka. Satisfied that the temperature where he wanted, he turned and helped the young boy undress, watching as he climbed into the water while he turned towards his little reptile, gently removing the clothes that she wore. Hands automatically moving, lifting the squirming crocodile before gently lowering her into the water, watching as she took to the water easily, like her father. He loved to two, so much, but there were times he longed to be with his blond lover, to be alone with his husband. But still, chuckling to himself at the sight of the pup taking easily to the water. At least he had it easy compared to Kunimasa and Norio, their child so far was almost as bad with water as his mother. Remembering the last time he had to bathe the jaguar cub.

Time flew as he bathed the two, getting soaked in the process from the younger of the two before he fully washed them and pulled them out of the water. Quickly getting a towel wrapped around the blond boy to prevent him from forcing out his soul to shake the water off like he normally did. Which usually resulted in a mess and him being soaked even more. Drying and wrapping the reptile up, walking behind the sulking boy. He never would have guessed that his boy had a thing for reverting to form to shake off the excess water that a towel couldn’t reach. Following Tadakuni to his room, the rambunctious bundle in his arms started to wriggle as if she wanted to follow her brother.

A sigh of relief when he heard a throaty sound from Tadakuni, a sound that his inner soul could recognize easily as a command. Proud of his pup for being able to calm his sister down with a sound. Setting the reptile down in her crib, knowing that she should be in a regular bed by now, grabbing a set of clothes for his son. He knew he wouldn’t have have a problem with the blond pup and the clothes he chose, chuckling when his hands were swatted away. ’Just like his father,’ he thought before turning to the impatient reptile, dressing her in clothing that Yonekuni had searched far and wide for. Looking for the perfect outfit that would fit his daughter.

Setting her down before setting about getting the two ready for their weekend trip to their uncle’s house. ”There,” he said to himself as the two were dressed along with a bag that was packed. Now that the two were ready, he quickly changed himself, getting out of the soaked clothes and into some warm, dry clothes. Grabbing and slipping on his jacket, he slipped a small tube into his pocket before heading down the stairs with the two children. After settling them in their winter coats and herding them to the door, he was anxious to drop the one at his side and the one in his arms at his brother in-law’s place. Of course, he had planned this in advance, cleared it with both the heavyweight and the lightweight, since they knew that he needed some personal time with Yonekuni. To seduce his husband the way he had been wanting to.

Slipping the crocodile in the sling he had slipped around his shoulders, tucking her closer into his jacket before pulling the pup into his arms and locking the door behind him. Ignoring the sting of cold rain against his skin, the little girl tucked tightly against him while he lifted the pup closer to him. The happy, muffled little chirps while he did his best to shield his little reptile as he hailed a cab. Ushering Tadakuni into the back while he took a seat and gave the address that he needed to go to, sitting back after buckling Tadakuni in. The drive slow, watching the rain become heavier and with the temperature dropping, making him wish the ride would hurry.

As he looked out the window, he couldn’t help but remember the day of Yonekuni’s accident. Raining, just like this. The feel of hands pushing him and Tadakuni out of the way. Unaware that he was shivering, the feel of the blond pup’s touch and the throaty sound the crocodile against his chest made pulled him from his thoughts. He shouldn’t worry about the past, not with the two he had, handfuls as they are. As the cab slowly came to a stop in front of a large apartment complex, the driver getting out to help him and as he paid, watching as the driver thanked him, driving off. Shouldering the bag that he slung over his shoulder, hitching the blond up further on his hip, holding him close as they entered the lobby of the apartment complex. The warmth of the heat that the building was pumping out flowed over them, giving them a sort of relief from the chills of coming from the rain.

Lowering the blond boy to his feet then taking his hand as they headed to the elevator located to the side in the lobby, the warmth of the building replaced the cold feeling from the outside. Placing Tadakuni on his feet and grabbing his hand, leading him towards the elevator that would take him to the eighth floor. Movement against his chest as Ayaka started to squirm more in her sling, wanting nothing more than to be with her brother instead of being held. As the elevator dinged, letting them off on their floor and down the hallway, to the left to the last apartment in the back. Trying not to think of how he helped the two move and being caught with Yonekuni, with their pants down no less. A shake of his head, stopping in front of the door with a name plate that read “Madarame Kunimasa and Norio”. Knowing that they were waiting for the name plate to be changed to include their two year old jaguar cub. A knock to the door, stepping back when the door swung open, revealing the small lightweight that he had become friends with.

“Shirou, come inside,” a little squirm inside himself, he still wasn’t used to being called by his given name by the younger male. Stepping inside while the cat stepped aside for him, the sight of his brother-in-law laying on the couch with a bundle on his chest. Before either of them could say a word, the bundle on Kunimasa’s chest lifted his head and attempted to slide off his chest. With help from the heavyweight by lowering the boy to the ground, they both watched him skid to a halt as he ran over to them. A sniff to Tadakuni while a hiss of displeasure from the one against his chest. He nor Yonekuni could figure out why Ayaka had such a dislike for her cousin.

Sudden squirming of the reptile, forcing him to drop the bag he carried to keep the reptile from dropping out of the sling. Gently slipping the crocodile from the sling and gently placing Ayaka on the floor, outfit and all, watching as she quickly crawled over to Tadakuni, getting between her brother and her jaguar cousin. Watching as his son sat on the floor, picking up his sister into his arm and chuckled to himself, swearing he could see a smirk on the reptile’s snout. Turning back to Norio, declining the invitation for something to drink. ”I’m sorry about having to intrude on the both of you,” he apologized, embarrassed by his daughter’s behavior.

“Think nothing of it, Fujiwara.” Kunimasa still had a habit of calling him by his old family name, unlike Norio. ”It’s our turn next time.” The hand on the smaller male’s waist told him what the heavyweight meant and he nodded, fully agreeing with him. The arrangement they all had seemed to work perfectly and he wasn’t about to screw that up. Giving both his pup and his little crocodile one last glance, seeing that they were engrossed by something, he gave them a wave before walking out the door. He felt a little guilty for pushing them onto Kunimasa and Norio but he knew that he and Yonekuni needed some personal time. Closing the door softly behind him, the click alerting him of the door being locked, he made his way down the hallway and to the elevator. Letting the silence envelop him as he rode the machine down to the lobby, his thoughts drifted to what he expected in the coming hours and days, being alone with his husband.

Stepping outside, the sound of the rain coming down harder had people scrambling for cover and he wished he brought his umbrella. Glad that the small cafe wasn’t too far from where he stood and decided to take his chances, running through the rain. The sound of his footsteps were drowned out by the horns that blared from the road, only a few minutes of running before the shop came into view. Giving a sigh of relief when he pushed open the door and the warmth as well as the scent of coffee wafting to him. The murmured welcome, the sound of dishes rattling and machines hissing as customers waited for their order. With Yonekuni not in sight, he bypassed the customers and to the small door that was off and away from the counter, into the back office.

Hand on the doorknob, quietly opening the door to see the blond bend over his desk, working on paperwork. Gently closing the door, releasing a pheromone that he knew would catch Yonekuni’s attention. Quiet pleased with himself when Yonekuni’s head jerked up, blue eyes narrowed and the corners of the blond’s lips curled up.

“So,” walking further into the office, Yonekuni’s deep voice still sent thrills running through him when he talked to him, he took a seat across from his blond husband.

“What brings you here?” He leaned back in his chair as he watched his dark haired lover take a seat across from him. Watching as hair, usually so neat and in place, seemed to be quickly ran through with fingers. ”Well, I thought we could spend a night or two, alone.” Sitting up straight, eyes narrowing at Shirou’s words as his mind ran wild with ideas of what his wife and lover had planned. In the time that he really got to know his partner, proving that Shirou was more than just a friendly face that he showed to the world. That he was cunning as the animals that share his soul, the determination that Mischa had and the patience that Soujirou was known for.

“Tadakuni and Ayaka are both at your brother’s place and because of that, it’ll be just you and me this weekend.” He licked his lips as he thought it over, a night together by themselves, a chance they rarely had now. Shirou seemed to know his answer as he slipped the jacket he wore off, tossing it back onto the chair he had just vacated. Seeing the bottle of lubrication in the heavyweight’s hands and the click of a lock as the canine locked the door. Movement around his desk, his chair being pulled back and the feel of hands on his shoulders while a nose against his ear and down, words whispered just for him.

“Just sit there and let me.” It had so long since they were in this office like this, together. His mind pulled from his thoughts when he felt Shirou move, sliding down in front of him, kneeling down on his knees while sliding his hands up his jean covered legs. The palm of a hand gently rubbing against his rapidly growing flesh, leaning back in his chair when a dark head ducked to nuzzle against him. Feeling fingers mold him through his clothes, the sound of his zipper being lowered was overshadowed by the sound of his breathing, waiting in anticipation. The flaps of his jeans parted before the feeling of a hot mouth licking at the tip that peaked out from the edge of his underwear. Eyes fluttering close when a gently suck to the head of his cock while a hand slipped inside, curling around him. Swallowing hard at a hard suck, opening his eyes to reach down, brushing away dark hair from Shirou’s forehead.

Gray eyes looked up to him, the flush to cheeks and the emotions that flitted in his partner’s eyes left him with the urge to just pull Shirou onto his lap. To have his way and make the heavyweight cry out in pleasure. And he would have done so if not for the sudden knock on the door, jerking his head up while Shirou released his flesh and cursed under his breath. It looked like he wasn’t the only one who was upset about the interruption. Though the heat of Shirou’s mouth had left him, the head of a hand curled around him, quickly jerking at him. When he heard a second knock and the rattling of the doorknob, he licked his lips.

“W-wait a few minutes, I’ll be with you.” He gave a sigh of relief when his voice was steady, worried that he would have given away the tremor in his voice as he pushed himself deeper into the heavyweight’s hand. Biting his tongue to hold back any sounds as he came, covering Shirou’s fingers and hand with his hot cum. Attempting to regain his breath, watching the heavyweight bring his soiled hand up to his lips and lick away the clinging seed, a surge of arousal filled him at the sight before shaking his head. Watching as his lover unfolded his long legs and stood up, away from the desk, leaning in to whisper in his ear. ”Come home early.” Lingering heat on his skin, the sound of a click as the door was unlocked and swung open, revealing the one who had been knocking on the door.

The warm atmosphere that was building between them and the room chilled considerately. From his seat, watching as his part time employee step back and away from the towering male, unable to help the smirk that crossed his face. It was easy to hear Shirou’s frosty greeting, seeing the girl pale as she stepped back and away from Shirou, averting her eyes from the look he knew his mate wore. He knew that Shirou had reason to treat her like this, as she was the same girl that, a week ago, hit on him in front of Shirou and their two little ones. Disregarding the fact that his family was with him, even suggesting to the point that she would be a better candidate to be by his side since he could walk in public with his head held high.

It had been so long since he’d seen Shirou upset like that, glaring at anyone like that. It was reassuring that the canine was and still is, jealous and possessive of him, just like the way when it came to his partner. The way the heavyweight would rub against him, spreading more of his scent across his skin and marking him in ways that he marked Shirou. Catching the look the wolf threw over his shoulder at him, promising a lot and then some when he came home. Calming himself down, he watched as Shirou walked out before schooling his expression and told his employee to take a seat.

Making his way back through the shop, dodging out of the way of incoming customers, Shirou ducked underneath the overhangs of shops that he passed, sighing under his breath when he reached the one shop that he wanted. Glad that he didn’t have to endure the down pour that the rain had turned into. Picking up a bottle of alcohol that Yonekuni favored, Shirou left the shop, shivering despite the coat he wore, never seeing the figure following behind him at a relatively safe distance as he continued on his way. Stopping at several shops on the way, picking up things that he needed to make their weekend perfect, he felt the familiar prickling, the hair on the back of his neck standing up did he turn around. A familiar feeling, one that reminded him of a time he wanted to forget.

Continuing home, counting down the hours until Yonekuni would walk through the door and into his arms, as if they were back to the time when the blond visited him when it rained. Through the small gate that lead towards the front door, juggling the items he carried while fishing though his pockets for his keys. Finally finding what he was looking for, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside, heat washing over him, warming him from the chill of the rain. Glad he left the heater on before he left, Shirou closed the door behind and headed towards the kitchen. Setting the bags down and placing the items away, humming a tune only to stop suddenly. His body froze, heart stopping in feat that he remembered so well. Keeping as still as he could, he heard the soft footsteps into the kitchen and closed his eyes, hoping that the sounds weren’t what he thought. He had nothing to worry about, he told himself. Trying to convince himself that everything was just his imagination. Breathing deeply, turning around and expecting to see someone standing right behind him, he couldn’t help the relief when he saw that he was the only one there before he continued, placing the items away.

From around the corner, he watched the one he had thought about for the past couple of years. The one who tormented him, placed him in his living hell for what seemed like an eternity, torturing him with such thoughts of where he failed at his plan. Having followed Shirou from a safe distance, watching his prey shop before abandoned the trail of following the heavyweight in favor of heading to the male’s home. He chuckled to himself, his plan had worked perfectly. After leaving them alone for a while, they had dropped their guard, allowing him to sneak into the home. Really, you’d think they would have more precautions after what had happened to their “little” family. Chuckling to himself, he knew all about the accident that he sent a girl to do. Managing to get a letter written and sent out just as he entered prison, sending it to someone he knew would do the job properly. That was, until he found out the accident hadn’t killed that damned nuisance and instead, pulled them together.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself from his thoughts. He was surprised that the male hadn’t noticed him nor had he looked around to see the broken window in one of the back rooms, where he climbed through. Turning his attention back to Shirou, watching as the male moved, reminding him of where he failed and knew that he couldn’t fail. He wouldn’t fail at this, his last chance to get what he wanted. Pushing himself away from where he stood, resisting the temptation to walk into the kitchen, knock out that wolf and take what he wanted. No, he needed to push others for what they did to him. Especially the blond one, the one who took away his chance to fuck the heavyweight and impregnate him. He must have made a sound, the startled gasp when the dark haired male turned around before he saw his prey moving, attempting to get away. Hearing the chanted words, cutting his way around, blocking Shirou’s exit and knocking the heavyweight against the counter.

“Now, is that any way a host should act around a guest?” His hand tightened around the pale neck that drew him in. Oh how he wanted to mark that pale skin, show him that just because of what he is, that he wasn’t above him but below him in station. ”A guest that worked so hard to come back and see you.” The corners of his lips twitched and spread into a smile at the look of terror spreading across the male’s face.

“So you do remember. I was afraid that you forgotten about me. About me and us, of what I wanted from you.”

Hands against his chest as Shirou tried to push him away and while the heavyweight was strong, he only tightened his grip on that pale neck, watching the flinch of pain. Keeping the male’s head facing him, he leaned in and bit down on Shirou’s lower lip, reveling in the cry of pain. The metallic taste of blood on his tongue, turning him on even more so than the scent of fear that the male’s body was giving off. ”I worked so hard to come back, back to you.” Trailing his tongue along the side of Shirou’s jaw, nipping at soft skin before pulling back to glare at his captive before he released his tight grip on the heavyweight’s throat and stepped back to eye what he wanted to take.

He knew it was a mistake to let go of the male, but he wanted to watch as Shirou stiffened, standing to his full height. Wanted to see the reaction he would receive. ”So, you’re going to make this interesting-” His words died when he saw it, eyes flickered around the male’s body, taking in everything that he missed. He could fully see it now, could feel his soul yearning for the proud creature. To dominate and take what was his given right. ”Just like I remembered.”

Body tensing, reaching for Shirou just as the male shoved and pushed him out of the way. Spinning on his heels, he cursed under his breath as he followed, catching the wolf before he made it to the front door. Hand reaching out, fingers curled and found their mark, slamming the heavyweight against the wall while his fingers curled around dark hair. Tightening his grasp on dark hair as he pulled the male back, jerking his head to an awkward angle.

“You don’t seem to be so happy to see me, not after all the hard work I went through to get to you. Do you know what kind of hell you and your goddamned pack put me through?” His grip tightened further, pulling at the soft hair while the one before him tried to cover up the sound of pain. ”You don’t, do you? Laughing and enjoying yourselves while I suffered. Well, not anymore.” He chuckled to himself, looking forward to what he was going to do. “I bet you didn’t know that I’ve been watching you for a while now, following you and watching. But for all of that, I’ve been planning and plotting. While I was away, I met some characters, those who will help me get what I want.”

Pulling his soon to be bitch away from the wall while with his free hand, reaching and placing the palm of his hand against Shirou’s back. Pushing and forcing the unwilling heavyweight up the steps of the stairs, a warning sound from his chest when the male struggled against his hand. “I’m not letting you go now, not when I gathered everything that I need.” Pressing himself flush against the back, letting his captive feel him fully. Rubbing himself against the body. “I know all about your second child. Crocodile, isn’t she? And what about that mixed blooded child you have? I wonder if he remembers me.” His voice trailed off, remembering the way the young boy had foiled his plans. Allowing his prey to escape and his chance to sire a pure blooded wolf. Feelings of disgust rose up, swirling with the need to get back at what was done to him. The struggling that Shirou made intensified, attempting to pull away from him.

“So that’s getting you all riled up, the threat of your two children.” He spat, disgusted by the thought of his soon to be bitch worried about those two impure offspring. ”You shouldn’t worry about them, I’ve got such big plans for them. A few of my colleagues like them young. One even likes them really young, and would love to get a chance to get his hands on either one of your precious children." His head dipped, licking at the pale skin of the juncture of Shirou’s neck, biting down before releasing his hold on Shirou’s neck. “In fact, if I were to send them pictures of your two little ones, I’m sure there would be dozens of offers to take them and, well, mold them to their liking.” The body stiffened under his hand, clenching it into a fist and grabbed the material of the shirt and forced him to move.

A hard shove forward, stumbling forward when the sound of a phone ringing caught his attention. He knew that ring so well. Knowing that he didn’t have much of a chance if he didn’t take this, he shoved Mikkel against the railing of the stairs, never bothering to pause and see if his shove had knocked the male over. Taking the stairs two at a time, landing hard before taking off towards his cellphone. Hand reaching out, fumbling and managing to open it. Fingers on the button, the weight of a body slamming into his and the harsh growl and the pain of being knocked to the ground. Dropping the phone, he watched in clatter away before turning to look over his shoulder at the creature that stood on him.

Dark fur covered the male, eyes narrowed while lips pulled back on his muzzle to reveal long fangs. A hint of a tongue that peaked out to lick at his muzzle, a low growl when he moved. Answering back with one of his own, the shifting of weight as a soul pulled back, revealing the panting and tired male that sat atop of him. The grin that the male wore, the very same one that haunted him in his dreams for so many months seemed to tell him what he feared the most.

“Now, I think I like you like this.” A voice, almost a hiss while a hand slipped down his back. Pressure against his the middle of his back moved further up, pushing his chest against the floor while the hand slipped further down the back of his pants then inside. Struggling to pull himself from under his assailant, knees digging into his sides warned him while the sound of “Tsk, tsk” reached his ears. “You ought to be grateful to me, giving you all of my attention.” The sound of rustling and a click, sharp pain across his lower back while the sound of a clothing being torn. Biting his lip to hold back the cry of pain, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurt, the words from above him told him how futile his try was. “If you hadn’t of struggled, I wouldn’t have had to hurt you.”

Movement against his back, the stinging of fingers touching the cut, knowing that it must be deep enough to cover fingers with plenty of blood. “I always imagined that you would be sweet and the taste of your blood tells me so,” A breath against his ear, the sharp stinging of his ear being bitten before a shift again. “I can’t wait to taste the rest of you. Can’t wait to hear you cry out and move against me. To see you in pain. I do have to warn you, it’s going to hurt later one.”

The sound of liquid being poured and the sudden pressure of a cloth against his mouth and nose. Struggling to breath, the sound of a sigh of satisfaction was the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Mikkel stared down at his unconscious captive, his expression blank while his mind raged at him. He knew this would be a perfect time to undress and fuck Shirou. Cover him in his scent, mark him as his territory. As his bitch. His hand reached out, through the dripping blood along the pale back and to the edge of the pants the male wore. It would be so easy to slip those pants away and do what he wanted. He never knew that the cellphone that was knocked out of Shirou’s hand was answered. Never knew that what happened between him and the one below him was over heard by the person on the other end. He knew none of this, only preoccupied with the thought of getting back what he attempted to claim years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own

With his phone to his ear, hearing the ringing as he waited for Shirou to pick up. Sitting up further when the ringing continued, he was about to speak up at the sound of his call being answered when he heard a clatter and the faint sounds of Shirou speaking. It wasn’t like his lover to drop the phone and if he did, he usually would immedietly pick it up. Calling out the male’s name, the sound of a faint cry and the murmured words of another. If he was a different person, he would have suspcions about his partner cheated but he knew his lover. He knew that the canine wasn’t interested in anyone else but him. Unable to hear the words being spoken, he could only strain to listen through the phone while something tugged at him, telling him that he knew that voice somewhere.

Once silence came through on the other end, he snapped his phone shut and pushed back his chair. Grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, he locked the door to his office before slipping out the back way, never bothering to tell his employees he was leaving. Burrowing deep as he could in the jacket he wore, he hurried through the rain, desperate to seek warmth and shelter. It didn’t occur to him to rush, though he did run to get away from the cold rain. Desperate for the warmth Shirou would provide him. When his house, their house, appeared in view, he finally paused in his steps while his body shivered desperately in attempts to get warm. Something was off, caution filled him when he saw a familiar sight just at the gate, looking in. Giving a sigh of relief when his brother turned towards him, the relief he felt soon died at the grim look that Kunimasa wore.

“Yonekuni,” his younger brother’s voice matched the look he wore before the nekomata’s cellphone was shoved into his hand before Kunimasa turned away to give him some privacy and yet stood close enough to offer any sort of support.

“It’s so nice to hear your voice,” the greeting that came as if the voice was watching him. ”I was afraid that this would be a solo party, with only your lover as a participant.” He grit his teeth at the chuckle, attempting to calm his voice as he recognized the voice immediately. He could only swallow hard to hold back his temper, he didn’t want to set off the mad man.

“What’re you doing to him? He could only ask, hoping that his heart was wrong. He couldn’t risk giving the tormentor an excuse to hurt the wolf, though he knew that the male wouldn’t need an excuse. There was another chuckle before the voice hardened, speaking low and clearly.

“If you want to know, you’ll need to come inside. But I’m sure that you won’t like what you see.” He didn’t see the movement of the curtain from an upstairs bedroom. ”Bring that cat inside with you, he’ll most likely will go to the police once you step inside and we don’t want that, do we? After all, I’ve been watching the both of you for some time now and I know where your precious children are being kept.” He could hear the arrogance in Mikkel’s voice, before he snapped.

“Listen here, you pathetic excuse-”

“No, you listen! It’s because of you and your damned family I was placed in hell. It’s my time to take what is rightfully mine. Wouldn’t you agree? All’s fair in love and wa-”

Yonekuni didn’t bother to wait for the male to finish, snapping the phone closed and shoved the cellphone into his brother’s hand before he pushed past the gate and into the yard. With his younger brother hot on his heels, neither of the two noticed a plain, white delivery van pulling up, the driver pausing to watch the two approach the door. Feelings he had thought long buried rose up in him as he slammed open the front door, Kunimasa cursing behind him as he took in the room. Everything seemed normal enough except for the scent of another. Walking further into the room, nothing amiss save for a puddle of drying blood, small enough to miss had Kunimasa not stepped in it. He knew he should be calm and collected but he wasn’t. Not when it was Shirou’s blood at their feet and his lover somewhere in the house. Taking the stairs two at a time, leaving behind his younger brother when a thump rung through the house. He didn’t pause or wait, didn’t even look behind him as he reached the landing of the stairs and to their bedroom.

Opening the bedroom door slowly, the room cold despite the heat of the house. Stepping further in, the bed that usually was made and neat was now rumbled with the unconscious form of his lover. A quick look around before the few steps from the door to the bed, reaching out to touch Shirou’s cheek in hopes of waking the canine. Unresponsive, a little cool to the touch be still breathing. Giving a sigh of relief, leaning in to nuzzle and comfort his lover when he paused. Hands curling around the material of the blankets, catching a scent that belonged not to him nor to Shirou. Reaching out, pulling Shirou close to him and into his arms, the sound of a floorboard creaking had him looking over his shoulder at the one person he thought he’d never see again.

“You won’t wake him up that way,” the arrogance in the male’s voice ticked at him.

“Didn’t I tell you that if you come near my family again, I’d do more than just break your jaw?” A growl, rumbling deep within his chest. He caught the flinch that crossed Mikkel’s face before the male schooled his features into a knowing smirk.

“You did tell me that, but that hasn’t stopped me from able to get out of prison to take what I want. And what I want, is hidden behind you. That, and your two little brats.” The hands that were clenching at the blankets released as he reached out to pull Shirou behind him, protecting his lover from Mikkel’s gaze. The amusement in amber eyes riled at him as the male spoke. “Do you really think that’ll stop me? I managed to take him away once, I can do it again.”

“I mean, really. I’ve taking a liking to your partner and as I said last time we were together, he’d make a perfect breeding bitch for me.” Mikkel spoke softly as he eyed the blond, watching and waiting to see what kind of reaction the one before him. “It was images and visions of him that got me through hell and I plan to taking back what should have been mine in the first place.” Letting his voice trail off, he watched the blond’s reaction to his words. Desperately wishing he had a gun with him but knew he had to settle for the item in his pocket. But because of that bitch and her damned husband of hers, everything that he owned was stripped from him. All his hard work to build up his fortune, gone. And now, having to rely on his mother for money and help, using her for his own purpose and gain. Of course, she really didn’t know what he was up to and she really didn’t care. She never did. He snorted at that, his mother rarely cared what he did when it came to his life.

Shaking his head, he couldn’t loose his cool here, not with everything at stake. Not now.

“It’s a pity that your two little one’s aren’t here. Thought I do have to say that where they’re staying at right now is rather nice. I’ll make sure look around that apartment when I take them.” His eyes narrowed, enjoying the look of rage that crossed the heavyweight’s face. ”What? You thought I didn’t do my homework? I’ve been following the both of you for so long, disappearing when the police and Interpol sniffed too close.” Stepping away from the wall that he was leaning against and towards the bed, giving the male a wide berth. He couldn’t help reaching out, wanting to touch the smooth skin of the unconscious heavyweight. The vise like grip on his wrist stopped him. Keeping his expression straight as pain raced and shot through him when bones rubbed against each other, threatening to crack and splinter. The territorial sound from the blond’s chest brought a challenging sound from his chest as the two faced off.

“Like I’d ever let you touch him,” watching as Yonekuni stood to his full height, the air crackling around them as a warning was given, body language telling him that he should give up. Sounds from outside the room, down on the first floor told him that his partner had arrived. A quick glance the the stoic face of Shirou’s husband told him that he mustn’t have heard and he used that to his advantage. Reaching into his pocket, fingering the box cutter he held before pulling out the only weapon he had, pressing the little button that slid the razor out. A swipe of his arm, slashing and watching as Shirou’s husband flinched from the pain but kept his grip on his wrist. A hiss in the nearly silent room, their harsh breathing seemed to fill the silence while they stared at each other. Neither looking down at the cut that marred the broad chest, the ripped shirt and the blood welling up as it start dripping down in large rivelts. He could only hold back as the pain intensified, not surprised to feel the blond’s free hand clamping down on his throat while teeth were bared and elongating. His skin prickled as as he struggled to speak, managing a harsh whisper as fingers tightened, slowly cutting off his ability to breath.

“I’m not the only one who wants what’s yours. Others desire a taste for young flesh, they’re itching to hold and take those two you call “children.” He gave a weak chuckle, dropping the box cutter to the floor, which the two ignored before being forced down. Eyes stared down, the color blue seemed to shift in shade as eyes flashed and slitted, giving way to an inner soul that was begging to be let loose before he was tossed away, hitting the wall with a thud, sliding down to rest against the carpeted floor. Rubbing his sore throat, he could see what he saw last time he faced down the blood. The emotion that the heavyweight was feeling before the blond dropped to his knees just in front of him and grabbed him by his hair, jerking his head up by the roots of his hair. Trying and failing to ignore the pain he felt, the sound he let out seemed to egg the blond on further as fingers tightened even further.

He watched with sadistic glee as the one who tormented them seemed to wither from his touch. It was his turn, to give back what was freely given to him and Shirou, to his family. He resisted the urge to do what his soul was whispering to him to do. Instead, he he tightened his hand the thick throat, he didn’t hear the bedroom door open and only knew of amber eyes widening before they narrowed and a smirk that played on the male’s face. The ominous feeling from behind was his only warning, barely getting a chance to look over his shoulder. Only catching an arc silver metal that was tinted with blood before the rush of pain against the back of his head.

Under the heavyweight of the body above him, he could see his partner wiping away the blood from his split lip before a malicious smile crossed his face. If his partner was anything other than a monkey, he wouldn’t have stood a chance but because he was a monkey, it seemed as if he was impervious to some of the aspects of madararui. Still, he didn’t care much for the man but he had his uses.

“What’re you going to do with him and him?” A thick accent drawled, lifting the baseball bat onto his shoulder while a free hand jerked a thumb towards the door. Easily seeing the little twitches in big hands, itching and wanted more carnage but knew with what he was offering, he would follow his orders. ’It wouldn’t do to leave the one down stairs there, not when he could go to the authorities and tip them off,’ he thought to as he pulled himself up, letting the weight of the blond fall to the floor. Rubbing at the skin of his sore throat, still feeling the powerful grip and as he stepped away, the low groan of pain filled the room along with a hand on his ankle.

“You’re never going to touch him-” The words stopped when the bad that his partner had dropped to the carpeted floor and the rustling of a bag, the tall tell sounds of weight hitting the cushioned floor. He eyed the chains and rope before giving the male an approving nod. Thick chains that had slid from the bag now laid at their feet, waiting to be used. ”Do what you do best, but keep him and,” he narrowed his eyes and jerked his head towards the door. “Him alive. I want them to watch what I’m going to do to Shirou. To their kids. I want them to know and see as I take him away from them.”

A jerky nod from the male as he grabbed the rope and bound the blond’s hands together behind his back then wrapping the excess around Yonekuni’s neck before the chains were added. ”Yes,” he turned away and headed back to the bed, his footsteps soft on the carpet while the semi conscious male watched him. Looking over his shoulder, catching blue eyes as he reached out to tilt Shirou’s head and bent down to steal unresponsive lips. His eyes fluttered close as he nipped at the bottom lip he had bitten earlier, slipping his tongue inside. Unable to bite back the rumble in his chest as he slipped in deeper. Paying little attention to the outraged, struggling one on the floor, he pulled away to lick at his lips before turning back to face Yonekuni.

“I’ve been itching to find out how his lips taste and I have to say that he exceeds my expectation. So much so.” His hands trailed down the cloth covered chest to slip under, touching smooth skin that he had forgotten. ”I can’t wait to have him begging for me, lost in the pleasure I can give him. To make and force him to forget everything about you.” He didn’t wait for the response the blond wanted to give him, going by the dark look and muttered curses shot to him.

“Is the van ready?” Pulling away from the figure on the bed, he watched the man look up as he finished wrapping the chains around the struggling blond, the glazed look in his eyes before a shake of a shaggy head.

“It’s ready for you whenever you’re ready. Parked right where you told me to.”

Nodding and ordering him to take the blond out to the van before he nuzzled against a pale cheek, licking at the skin and shuddering. Restraining his body as much as he could, the thought of the wolf with his child seemed to take over more of his thoughts. ”Soon,” he whispered before he lifted the unconscious male into his arms and then over his shoulder. Letting his hands rest on the heavyweight’s ass, carrying his soon to be lover out of the room. Struggling with the stairs, sighing with relief when he reached the bottom step, through the living room and past the bloodied form that seemed to be waking up.

Hearing a groan of protest from the figure on the floor, snapping at his partner to get him into the van, continuing to and out the door. Right where he was told the van would be. With the back doors already open, ducking his head, he climbed into the back and gently lowered the male onto the blankets that were laid there just for him. Turning his head, seeing his two other captives being pushed into the van, both slumped against the side while they struggled to keep their eyes open. Taking his attention from Shirou to the unknown dark hair male, he grinned to himself at his luck, recognizing the bigger male from his surveillance for the past couple of months. This was just getting better and better.

Barking out orders to his accomplice, he pulled out his phone. ’A cat,’ he thought to himself, would be a lovely plaything. The ringing on the other end, a voice answering and as he spoke, he kept his eyes on the two. Watching two heads jerk up as he spoke. ”Don’t harm them, I want them brought to me alive and unharmed. You see, they’re very, special and all three or rather, four of them would fetch a very nice price when they’re sold. You’ll find them here.” He spoke clearly as he gave the person on the other end the address, knowing that his words were riling up his “guests”.

Despite the pain throbbing in his head, making it hard to think, he recognized the address being spoken. Could feel the fear and rage building up inside him at the thought of his two little ones, his nephew and Noririn being in danger. Struggling against his restraints, as well as his brother, the rope around his neck tightened with each movement, digging and cutting into his skin. More pain, struggling to breath caused him to hiss and through the cloud of his mind, he heard the driver talk. His eyes widened as the driver tossed a familiar weapon towards Mikkel, watching as the gun was caught easily and examined while the driver continued to speak.

“I managed to get that before coming over. You could put it to good use.”

The cackle of maniacal laughter almost drowned out the sound of a click as the gun was cocked and the safety removed. Cold metal against his forehead, then to Kunimasa’s and back. The rubbing of the barrel of a gun made him freeze, knowing what the man was capable of. ”You know I’ve got nothing to lose. So if I pull this trigger and kill one or both of you, it’s no skin off my teeth. I just want you here to see what I’m going to do to Shirou.” He could only watch was the man’s free hand trailed down Shirou’s body, molesting his lover. Out of the corner of his eye, seeing the shocked expression the nekomata wore, hoping that his brother wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize Shirou’s safety. ”Now, we’ve got a long ride before we reach our, well, somewhat destination.”

Clenching his hands behind his back, damning the rope and the chains that bound him as Shirou’s head was lifted up and placed on the male’s lap. He couldn’t do anything and if he tried, he knew the male wouldn’t hesitate to hurt and torture Shirou in front of him. It was then that he remembered a certain conversation he had with Mischa and Soujirou when the man first entered their lives. The tracking device that Shirou had inside him. The same one that Tadakuni had as well as his father and mother in law wore. Keeping his expression straight, as not to give away the idea that they could be tracked, it wasn’t until he caught the arrogant smile and the reach for the small bag that lay nearby.

“I’ve always wondered how you and that bit found me last time. And I did think about it, almost daily, until my cellmate told me what he knew. You see, he used to work for a certain government and told me that most if not all rare and exotic madararui that are born are almost always forced within the first three years of their life to be chipped. So that if they’re taken and sold, the could be easily tracked. And that must be it.” The arrogant smile fell, muscles tensed as a box cutter was pulled out of the bag followed by several clicks as the blade was raised. Pulling away at the rope and chains even more, uncaring that he was slowly choking and rubbing his skin raw.

“Are you afraid that I’ll hurt him?” His answer was already known though he didn’t speak. Of course he didn’t want Shirou to be hurt. Didn’t want to see his lover in pain when he couldn’t do anything but watch. The blade came down swiftly, cutting easily at the fabric of Shirou’s shirt to reveal a pale back spotted with what looked like blood and a deep cut that was crusted with dried blood. ”He said that the chip would most likely somewhere on the back.” The box cutter set to the side, away from him and his brother while the sound of rummaging came from the bag, two items being held up. His breath hitched in his throat, watching as the scalpel was placed to the side before a small crack, a fowl smell filling the back of the van and through his nose, bringing him and his brother from the brink. Muffling groans of pain, watching as the smelling salt was waved under Shirou’s nose and rousing him. The sound of Shirou’s voice as he startled awake, despair filling him when he saw the pain in his lover’s gray eyes. He hoped in the back of his mind, almost begging to himself that Shirou would do what was asked. He didn’t want to see the canine in pain.

“Glad to see you alive and awake,” a near purr as he turned the startled male’s head towards him. The glee he felt when he saw the wide eyes, fear that he hadn’t seen in years lit something inside him, making him want to see more. ”I was afraid that you wouldn’t wake up. But now that you are, I’ve got some questions for you that you will answer and if you don’t, well, let’s just say that you won’t enjoy the consequences.” The vibrations in his pocket and the light buzzing of the ringing. Dropping Shirou’s head, letting the wolf’s head hit the hard bottom with a thud. Reaching in and answering his phone, his words were terse and harsh.

“What do you mean he’s refusing to take them?!”

~

Giving a sigh of relief when the two of the three children settled down, despite some weak hissing from the crocodile and the retaliating sound from his jaguar cub. Turning to the young blond boy at his feet, Norio couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that had slowly started to creeping up on him every time he glanced down at his blond nephew. He had mentioned it to Kunimasa an hour or so after Shirou had left, finally convincing his husband to go and check on things, knowing a lot of times that his instincts were correct in such matters. And now, when he tried to reach Kunimasa, all he got was a busy signal from his cellphone. Closing the door almost all the way, leaving it ajar so he could hear any noises coming from the room, he and Tadakuni set for the living room. Resting on the couch, helping the boy up, he set out to turn on the television when the sound of pounding at the door.

His back ramrod straight, heart racing in his chest as the pounding at the door continued, he didn’t bother looking at the frightened boy and instead, ordered the wolf pup into the bedroom his sister and cousin occupied. Once he heard the door close behind Tadakuni, he got up and walked hesitantly to the door. Through the peep hole, recognizing the frantic face of one of Karen’s employee’s. Muttering to himself as he pulled the chain lock from the safety, turning the deadbolt, the door opened before it was ripped from his grasp.

“Norio-sama!”

The slight older male gasped as he looked around before focusing on him. A step back, the panic and desperation in Akira’s voice as he male seemed to babble on before shaking his head, as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. The door closed and locked before the male turned to him. ”Norio-sama, where’s Kunimasa-sama?” His gaze drifted and he blinked away the tears that started to gather in his eyes. ”He left a while ago to check up on Shirou-” Words frozen in his throat as hands seized his shoulders, a slight shake as he was interrupted.

“I need you to grab Yoshikuni and head over to the restaurant, you should be safe there with Karen-sama.”

He tried to ask as he rushed about before pausing and turning to Akira. ”I can’t leave, I’m watching Tadakuni and Ayaka-chan for Yonekuni and Shirou.”

The sudden pounding at the door, the harsh curse and a creek of a door as a blond head peaked out.

“Shit! He never told me who I was supposed to grab, but it doesn’t matter anymore!” He didn’t wait to hear what else the man had to say as he struggled to slip the sling on, the same one Shirou had left for him before grabbing his own and slipping it on the opposite side of his chest. Rushing into the darkened room and quickly woke the two that slept in the same bed, shushing both the cat and crocodile before slipping the two into their respective slings. Grabbing Tadakuni’s hand, he headed back into the living room to see man pace back and forth, muttering to himself before he looked up.

“Look, I’m going to hold him off the best I can so you can get away with the little ones.” Movement and a click, catching sight of a gun that was pulled out of the back of Akira’s pants, most likely hidden. He didn’t say a word about the weapon, shushing the two against his chest as he pulled his jacket on while the male knelt down on the floor, kneeling in front of Tadakuni. He wanted to speak and he should have as he was the boy’s uncle, but the man knew more about the situation than he did.

“Listen, Tadakuni. When I tell you to go, you need to run to the elevator and press the down button. Norio-sama will be right behind you. Just run, do you understand?”

Both watched the little boy’s body tremble as confusion clouded his face before he nodded while firm resolve in gray eyes while the small head nodded. The older male rose and just as the man placed his hand on the doorknob while the other held the gun, Norio’s question stopping him.

“Why are you doing this? Risking your life?” A question, asked softly and he could see shoulders drop a little before Akira lifted his head, keeping his gaze on the door and not on the one behind him.

“Because Karen-sama gave me a chance when no one else would. It was her words that convinced me to work hard. And because you make Kunimasa-sama happy, I want to try and protect you the only way I know how. Now, when I open this door and get him to step back, I want the both of you to run for it.”

When Norio opened his mouth to protest, a look caused the cat’s mouth the snap shut.

“Got it?”

A nod as the male’s voice hardened at the end, watching as the nod that Norio had given him became one that he was sure of.

“Good.”

Hands on the doorknob and lock, he threw the door open and pushed the one that had been pounding at the door away.

“Now! Go!”

With the two against his chest and the five year old squirming away from the two, racing down the hall, he managed to get past the two only to be caught and pulled back. Pain running through him at the feel of fingers tightening around his neck, nails digging into his skin. The shout of “Don’t touch him!” while he tugged himself free, the painful scraping at his skin. A shove against his back before he caught his balance, chancing one last look over his shoulder before one last “Go!” reached him. His feet carrying him as fast as he could to the elevator, just in time as the doors opened, grabbing Tadakuni by his hand and pulled the boy inside.

The echoing sound of a gunshot ringing through the hallway, flinching as he pulled the boy behind him while he reached and pushed the close button rapidly. Wishing and praying that the metal door would close faster and gave a startled sound when the one that was waiting for them on the other side of the door banging the at the doors as they finished closing. Cursing reached his ears, words harsh as fingers pulled away to avoid being snapped off when the elevator started its descent.

The sound of the elevator dinging as it passed each floor, he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally hearing the crying of the two against his chest and the one that tugged at his pants, trying his best to calm the three of them down. And if he was honest with himself, himself as well. Glad that he had shoved cash into his pocket hours before Shirou had arrived, he hoped that the elevator would beat the man to the first floor, giving him enough time to get onto the crowded street and away. The sudden sound of ringing reached him, looking down to see Tadakuni holding up his small cellphone, which he must have grabbed earlier. Giving the boy a smile of gratitude, he took the device that was offered, a brief glance at the screen before answering.

“Karen?”

~

All he could hear on his end was the sound of a gunshot before the phone shut off, leaving him to hear nothing but the sounds of the van and the dial tone in his ear. Minutes would pass before he closed his phone and turned to the one he knelt above, his hands twitching a little as ran them along bare skin, a sound low in his throat. ”Now, before we were rudely interrupted, I have a question that you will answer.” Licking his lips, trying to control the excitement he felt.

“I’m safe to assume that you have a chip planted in you, right?”

The startled gasp was his answer, but as Shirou tried to buck him off with what little strength he had left, the gasp turned into a groan of pain. Fingers curling into dark hair as he slammed Shirou’s head down against the cold metal of the van floor. Ignoring the outraged sounds to the side, leaning down and with his lips right next to Shirou’s ear, he whispered.

“From your reaction, you do have one. Now, are you going to tell me where it’s implanted? Or do I have to search for it myself?” He waited, patiently as he could while his hand seemed to push down harder, ripping a sound of pain from parted lips. ”It wouldn’t be too much to ask if you’re enjoying this, would it? I mean, if you were, this wouldn’t be fun for me, now would it?” He chuckled to himself, grabbing the scalpel that he had laid aside earlier then grabbed a bottle of iodine. A scrap of Shirou’s shirt, a rip as the scrap was made smaller while the bottle was uncapped.

“If you’re not going to answer, than I’ll have to look for myself.” Tilting the bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto the scrape of cloth. ”It would be so much easier on you if you just tell me, since now I’m going to have to search for that small chip.” He explained, mostly to himself. Taking the wet cloth, rubbing the iodine along Shirou’s bare back while ignoring the movement, the shivers and the whispered fords from the blond off to the side, most likely trying to calm the wolf underneath him. Tossing the cloth to the side, he rolled up his sleeves before snapping the surgical gloves.

“Last chance to tell me where the chip you have is implanted.”

Muffled words, watching a pink tongue darting out to lick at dry lips. ”I-I was never told where the chip was located, but-” He didn’t bother to wait for an explanation, a nasty grin started to spread across his face. ”That’s okay, it may be more fun to search for the chip. Well, more fun for me.” Removing the wrapping from the scalpel, he savored the trembling.

“Now, where should I start?” A question to himself, trailing his fingers through the iodine that stained pale skin, his fingers paused at Shirou’s lower back. ”I’ve dreamed about this since finding out about that damned chip and now,” he let his words die as he gripped the cold metal in his hand, bringing down the surgical instrument.

Pulling and struggling against his restraints, uncaring if he was slowly choking, rubbing his skin raw, Yonekuni couldn’t block out the piercing scream that seemed to echo in his ears. Helpless and head still throbbing, he continued to struggling in a vain attempt to weaken the rope and chains that bound him. Begging from the tortured wolf, blood flowing rapidly from the deep incision, words slowly trailing off as tears leaked down. Muttered words of “Not there”.

And as the screams continued, watching Shirou thrash around as he attempted to dislodge the weight above him. Begging and sounds of pain, pleading and trying to reason with the mad man. ”It wouldn’t be like this if you only knew where the chip is. I would have preferred you to be begging for something completely different.” Watching as amber eyes narrowed and the corners of lips twitching in what could only be described as a sadistic smile.

Horror filled him as he watched the blade lower to the base of Shirou’s neck, close his eyes as blood started to bead before spilling over the sides of Shirou’s neck. As the man begun to dig further, the sounds of his lovers cries in his ears joined the tears that started to spill down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

Yonekuni never gave it much thought when he hadn’t heard anything from his in-laws, his mind having been on other things that were going on. So used to the fact that Mischa and Soujirou had a habit of traveling the world, visiting their various properties that they owned, checking in on the hotels and seeing if they were being run to their specifications. So used to not seeing the two for weeks and at times, months. But they rarely went so long without calling and checking in on them, like worried grandparents. They had been worried, of course, but nothing was spoken to him nor Shirou about it, not that he could fault them on that. They had ties to organizations that he had just slowly started to understand but now, finally thinking about how it had been almost a month since they had called in that it started to dig at him, forcing him to wake up to reality.

His eyes slowly opening and focusing, the heat that permeated the van, making its way to him helped him a little, though he would give anything to have his lover at his side. Rapidly blinking his eyes, trying to focus on the blurry figures in front of him, while he shook his head and immediately regretted the action as his head throbbed, reminding him what had happened. The hesitant sound of his brother’s voice, speaking in a way that he never heard the nekomata speak before. The shock of having to watch his lover, partner. His wife, being treated and tortured all for a little chip that was implanted in him for his safety. Biting back a wave of nausea that hit him at the overwhelming smell of blood, he chanced a lance over at Shirou’s limp body.

Seeing the even breathing and dried tracks where the canine’s tears had slipped down, he looked away and towards his partner’s back. Many deep and several shallow cuts, blood that had started clotting and drying, staining Shirou’s pale skin and the floor of the van, crusting as it slowly dried. The silence in the back of the van was overwhelming, only being broken by the mutterings of the one who was observing the chip that he had pulled from Shirou. He could barely see it, a tiny device held between bloody fingers as it was held up to what light filtered through the dirty window.

“You know, I should have known that the chip was in the same place as that bitch’s and her husband’s.” The chuckle that Mikkel gave off held a note of arrogance, confidence as the male got up with the chip in his hand and cracked open the dirty window, tossing the piece of electronic out before closing the window once more. He tried to keep his expression as neutral as he could when Mikkel returned and took a seat with his back pressed against the wall. Amber eyes narrowed and the arrogance that seemed to overflow as he lifted the unconscious male onto his lap.

“I”m guessing you’re wondering how I got free after all the trouble that your,” a look towards him, laughter in his eyes before his brother got the same look. ”Family went through to make sure I suffered for what I did.”

It seemed he couldn’t hold his tongue any longer.

“You deserve what ever you got in prison! You should still be there, were you should be rotting for the rest of your life.” He spat out, glaring at the one across from him. ”You don’t deserve to touch Shirou, let alone think that you have the right to impregnate him.” A snort, narrowing of eyes at the one who held Shirou.

“He’s part of a family that won’t give up on him.” For the first time, his brother facing and speaking. ”If you think we’re just going to sit back and let you do whatever you want to him, you’re dumber than you look.” The rattling of chains as Kunimasa shifted, testing the strength of their restraints, a rough chuckle in his throat. ”You’re pretty pathetic to pray on someone who will never belong to you.” It was easy to see that every word that Kunimasa spoke ticked off their kidnapper, could see teeth grit and hands clench. His brother was trying to irritate Mikkel to the point that the man would drop Shirou and give them a chance to escape the rope and chains. But when he thought the male would snap, would do something that would allow them a chance, the laugh brother through his train of thought.

“You know, its so easy to see what you’re trying to do,” he tutted while he fingered the edge of Shirou’s jaw, knowing that he had the males attention. ”That just won’t do at all. We’ve still got a couple more hours before we reach our destination, so why don’t I explain some things just to clear everything up? You must be wondering how I got out,” a chuckle and a repeat of what he had said earlier.

Shifting his body, trying to ease the weight off his knees all the while he tried to ignore the throbbing pain he felt whenever he tried to move his head. He wasn’t one to show his emotions outwardly, preferring to keeping them private and share with only Norio, forcing himself to keep any emotion from showing when he glanced at his brother. He didn’t want to look, didn’t have to look to the side to know what his brother was feeling, of having to hear the cries of pain that had echoed the van. Seeing his brother in-law being sliced open, searching and digging for a chip. The tears that had fallen down the blond’s cheeks weren’t mentioned, ignored as his brother tried to stay strong for Shirou. Yonekuni never cried and to see him now, those angry tears that had fallen and he felt for his brother.

“Tsk, tsk. Here I am, trying to explain to you about everything and you’re not even bothering to pay attention to me.” He could only narrow his eyes at him, a low rumble in his chest at the next words. ”I wonder what your partner would say. He’s that rare, returner to ancestry, isn’t he? And what about your little one? What would he say if his own father couldn’t pay the littlest bit of attention to his host?” The mention of Norio and Yoshikuni, the underlining threat to his family had his lip curled and body tensing, getting ready. And just as he was about to let his soul flare, the cold metal against his forehead had him freezing.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You see, you’re only here because of an accident. I had no real plan for you at all. But now that I have you and the plan on taking his,” a jerk of a head in Yonekuni’s direction. “brats, I wanted your bitch and kid taken away. That plan failed completely, so now, you’re going to watch with him,” another jerk of a head in Yonekuni’s direction again before Shirou was caressed by the one who held him. ”Going to watch as I break him. Get what I want from this creature.” His eyes went to Shirou’s unconscious form while a look was sent to him, as if saying “May I continue?”

“I wondered what I would do to you and your family once I got out. I dreamt of it every day, enduring the humiliation of being forced into prison. The pain of being broken. That was, until the one day my mother,” his voice spat out the word, hatred flashing across his face before a smile replaced it. ”Decided to pay her son a visit. A son that she pretty much forgot about. Ignored since he looked so much like the bastard that left her. She wondered what her son was doing, putting the family name to shame.” A brief pause as a shudder ran through Mikkel’s body at the mere talk of his mother. A cough, continuing. ”With her help, I was able to escape and managed to make some, well, lets just call them “friends” along the way. A few agreed for what money my father left and the rest just wanted the excitement and the chance to get their hands on young flesh.” His words trailed off, as if he was lost in thought, leaving the two to guess for several minutes while amber eyes slowly refocused and turned towards them once again.

“I checked the coffee shop that you own, hoping that I’d find you living above it, just like before. Imagine my surprise to find someone that wasn’t you living there. But then, while trying to avoid those looking for me, I found you. Watched and followed you home. You wouldn’t believe how easy it was to keep on coming back, watching with jealousy of how free you are. To see you mated to one of the last purest wolves in the world.” His attention turned to Yonekuni and as he held the blond’s gaze, Kunimasa could only watch as his brother in-law was touched in ways that only Yonekuni was allowed to do. ”Stalking and watching, waiting for just the right moment and when it came, I took it. How funny it is, to know that after all that I’ve done to you, to him,” Shirou was set aside roughly, a sound as his head hit the floor of the van. ”That you weren’t more prepared for something like this, as if the past couple of years never happened. That you weren’t more careful, which made this much easier for me.” The bag that held his things, his supplies, reaching for and pulling out a length of rope while he turned the unconscious figure onto his stomach to tie his hands behind his back.

“I was also surprised to see that your two brats are being watched by a returner to ancestry. Just think, I could rebuild my fortune by selling him to the highest bidders in the world who would love to have a chance to fuck someone as rare as him. But because of someone changing their mind, a change of heart and stopping what I had ordered them to do, preventing me from getting my hands on what would help me get back to where I used to be.” Something wasn’t right, nagging at him and the brief time he spoke to the male so long ago left him with questions but before he could speak, tell that mad man what was on his mind, Mikkel turned away and climbed from the back of the van to the front. Paying little attention to them, giving the driver orders and directions, the curtain that separated the front from the back was pulled, leaving the three in semi darkness.

What little light came through the grungy and dirty window that was cracked open earlier. Struggling to see as in the dark, he moved forward as much as he could, the feel of wetness soaking his pants. The metallic scent, knowing that he knelt in Shirou’s slowly drying blood. The movement of the van as it turned and swerved around the long road, hitting a bump in the road that caused him to hit his head at the same time, a sound of rattling. The bag that Mikkel had set aside earlier, reminding him of the scalpel that had been set back inside afterwards. Reminding him that he could use the scalpel to cut the rope binding them. Turning around, reaching behind himself as he tried to recognize the blade by the feel of the handle.

It took him a few minutes to distinguish the scalpel from the other items in the bag, but when he felt the cold metal in his palm and hoped that he had it faced the right way as he worked the blade with what little movement he had. It took several more, frustrating minutes but he slowly felt the rope around his wrists loosen, giving his wrists more movement.

With his hands and wrists free for movement, he held the blade up more with his fingertips, working slowly on the rope that held his arms, biting his tongue when it took longer than he thought. After what seemed like hours, the rope that had circled his upper body loosened and fell away, leaving him with just the heavy chains that weren’t as tight as the rope. And as he pushed out his soul, his form changing and allowing the metal to slip down and off his body, wincing as much as he could at the loud sound that the chains produced as they fell, though neither the driver nor Mikkel heard and if they did, they didn’t pay much attention. Releasing the hold he had on his soul, breathing heavily before turning to his brother, he wanted to go straight to Shirou, release his wolf from his bonds and hold him. Wanted to tell his partner that he loved him, but at that moment, he needed Kunimasa’s strength if they were going to get out of this alive. Waiting a few moments, holding his breath before grabbing the scalpel he had dropped and moved the few feet towards Kunimasa.

With awkward fumbling, a few failed attempts, he managed to get the rope off Kunimasa’s wrists, unraveling the slack of rope and tossed it away before unraveling the chains that were wrapped around his younger brother’s chest. With a heave, tossing the heavy metal to the side and unlike earlier, the sound of the chains hitting the floor caught both their driver’s attention and that of Mikkel’s. He didn’t have time to look shocked at drawing attention at what he and his brother were doing, only using this opportunity to jump over Kunimasa’s legs, forcing his soul out in mid air. Landing exactly where he had aimed, his jaw snapping over the male’s arm, enjoying the sound of pain and clenching his jaw tighter while the metallic taste filled his mouth as blood started to flow.

Fur replacing the feel of skin, the snarling as the two madararui started to fight. Neither paid attention as the van started to jerk and swerve as the driver tried to break them apart and keep the vehicle on the road at the same time. A loud curse and if he could grin in his current form, he would have and instead, settled for jerking his large head as he felt his teeth dig and tear into fur. A wail of pail as Mikkel pulled back his soul, doing the same only quickly wrapping his hand around the male’s neck. Fingers tensing and digging hard into the skin, it was only the swerve of the van again and the click, the cocking of the gun that stopped him. The cold muzzle against his temple and the rancid breath had him looking out of the corner of his eyes at the driver.

“I don’t care if you live or die, be it by my hand or by his,” a jerk of his head towards the one who was struggling to breath, “all I want to do is get paid after this. So why don’t you just take a seat back there with the-”

Words cut off, gun swiped from the driver’s hand as Mikkel pushed the muzzle of the gun hard against Yonekuni’s chest, right above his racing heart. Catching the sight of the gun trembling, three fingers curled around the grip while the index finger almost caressed the trigger. Back and forth, almost touching the sensitive mechanism before rubbing the trigger guard and back. Eyes darting back up to amber ones, seeing them staring back at him with the glee that made him want to shiver.

“Give me a reason to pull the trigger. As much as I want to torment you to the point that you’d give in, I’d have no problem killing you. Though, I’d love to see the expression you’ll wear when I take your lover. Impregnate him and force you to see while I violate him to my heart’s content.”

He kept his mouth shut, didn’t want to give the man the pleasure. The satisfaction of flinching before him and it was his mistake. The deafening sound that felt like his eardrums rupturing and the smell of gunpowder, overwhelming him followed by the searing pain when the gun lowered to his upper right thigh. All he could do was loosen his hold on Mikkel’s throat, trying to ignore the searing pain as he was pushed off and kicked away, being caught by his brother. The sound of the gun being cocked again, looking up to see the weapon being pointed at them.

“The next time anyone tries something like that again, I won’t hesitate to kill you. I want you alive so you both can watch what I do to him.” The jerk of the gun towards Shirou’s direction, lingering there and forcing them to abide what he was telling them.

He could only shake his head, muttering low under his breath, though he was sure that Yonekuni heard what he was saying. The man that had tormented his brother and brother in-law was different than he had imagined. He hoped that Norio had gotten away from those that tried to take him and their son away, the two that they were watching. He waited for the man to turn away, knowing that he had to take care of his wounded brother. But when the man refused to turn away, Kunimasa had to treat the blond under the watchful and hateful eye of their kidnapper.

Setting Yonekuni to the side, grabbing bits of cloth that had been tossed aside in attempts to stem the bleeding, narrowing his eyes at the hiss of pain his older brother gave. Putting more pressure down, looking up when the man spoke up.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” The hitch in the man’s voice, a cackle of laughter. ”It’s just going to become infected. You should see how that bitch’s back look’s like, her husband watching as I tore into her to look for that chip.”

Movement of Yonekuni’s head, watching the reptile narrow his eyes as he tried to hide the pain he felt.

“So it was you who caused them to rush around, you drew them out-”

“Don’t talk about what you don’t know.” Words snapped out, the gun lowering for a moment. ”Do you know how hard it was just to get ahold of them? Thinking that they’re above everyone else, refusing to come when called. So I had to resort to some more persuasive methods. That seemed to do the trick, having to use violence to get what I wanted. I’m lucky that some people are motivated by money, by greed.”

He held back the sigh and any signs of weakness while clenching his hands at his legs as he waited for the man to continue. If they could keep him talking, their chances of getting out of this alive would be better. Keeping an eye on his brother, he bit his tongue when the man continued.

“If only I didn’t pick someone whose conscious decided to rear it’s head.”

~

Heart in his throat as the taxi took off from the one who had chased them down the stairs, lucky that the elevator had beaten the man down to the first floor. When the doors had opened, his hand tightened on Tadakuni’s small hand as he took off out of the machine and through the half empty lobby and into the rain. The taxi that had been passing by had been flagged down while throwing desperate looks over his shoulder, fumbling and rushing to get into the vehicle, voice rushing and almost pleading out the address. Grateful that the driver could hear the desperation in his voice took off.

Leaning against the seat, the small hand that clasped his tightened and squeezed as his nephew looked at him from his seat next to him, as if the young boy was trying to reassure him. The phone call he had made to Karen had been brief, the tone of the woman’s voice broke no arguments in telling him to come straight home. ’She must know more than she was letting on, through her connections to the darker side of society,’ Norio thought to himself. He didn’t know much of what had happened just a few years ago with her in-law’s, just what Kunimasa had told him and even then, it wasn’t a whole lot. The two against his chest were quiet, having calmed down, glancing down to see them sleeping while the younger one at his side kept a hold on his hand. The faint trembling of the boy’s body, could see the tears that started to gather in the boy’s gray eyes before a sniffle and a rub to his eyes.

“Papa, he said not to cry. Real men don’t cry and I won’t cry, I promised. B-but mama, he’s got him. Mama’s is-, mama-” his words were broken by the little hiccup and small shoulders shaking. The muffled sound of a sob and another rub at his eyes, softly muttered words of not to cry and yet, he saw the few tears slipping down pale cheeks while the little boy’s body seemed to tremble. Though he had the two on his chest, he pulled the young boy close to his side in attempt to comfort his nephew, feeling the boy bury his forehead against his shoulder. Whimpers he hadn’t heard for so long, the muffled sound of a howl as the boy tried to be strong, no doubt Yonekuni had drilled into his son about being strong and not crying. Rubbing his hand along Tadakuni’s back, he turned his attention to the rain that hit the window as the storm continued to unleash it’s fury on the one’s below. As if in punishment for what was happening to him, to them and the family. A hint of amusement, though he couldn’t enjoy the humor.

Sounds that the young boy had been making had fallen silent while the rhythmic breathing telling him that the pup had fallen asleep. Heat from the young boy’s body seemed to send him into a lull, wanting to give in and fall asleep as well and he would have, if it wasn’t for the taxi coming to a stop in front of the familiar restaurant. Looking up, seeing a small group of people rushing towards him while he paid the fare, getting out with the help of the driver. Another look up, the older woman getting closer followed by Shinobu and several of their workers. No words were spoken while Karen and Shinobu pulled him and his bundle’s away. Tadakuni pulled into the older male’s arms, awaking in the process while the workers kept guard, in case he was tailed and he cursed himself in not realizing that that was a possibility. He didn’t have time to think about that, being ushered quickly away from the curb after the taxi drove off, the rain waking his son while his niece seemed to join him, squirming and chirping, hissing low when catching sight of Yoshikuni. The brief touch to the back of her neck and though she wasn’t a wolf like her brother, she seemed to calm down enough to handle before being urged inside, the door closing and locking behind them.

It was when Karen gave a sigh of relief, grabbing a towel that was handed to her that she spoke up.

“If we had gotten the news earlier, none of this would have happened. If they had only called instead of sending a letter,” she trailed off while her expression set. Pulling out an envelope and handing it to Norio while taking her grandchildren from the lightweight. ”Maki has been in close contact with them for the past year and half, doing business through them.” At the blank look Norio wore, she explained. ”Shirou’s parents, they had a suspicion as to what was going on and were working on leads of there own since the authorities at INTERPOL had contacted them. They were searching for him at the same time, trying to elude him but didn’t know how or when he would strike.”

Karen kept information from the cat, things that were any of Norio’s business. Or at least, shouldn’t be but now that Kunimasa was missing, along with Yonekuni and Shirou, there were more to the story than she knew. Turning to Shinobu and Manami, along with several of their workers, ordering the following: “Keep an eye on them. Until this mess is cleared up, the restaurant is to stay closed. We have no clue who had tried to go after them.” She watched her blond son carry Yoshikuni while the one he was smitten with carry Ayaka before looking at Inukai and watching him stiffen and a nod at her look. ”Pull as many favors as you can and call in any debts that people owe us.” Watching as the older male ordered one of their workers to follow and headed away with the intent of doing what was ordered of them. This was a time she wished she knew more about Shirou’s parents and to why they had disappeared without a trace and a word.

Loosing track of time while deep in thought when her son returned, his arms empty of her grandson. With muttered words that told her of them napping and that Norio was waiting to hear what was really going on. Bracing herself, pulling and relying on the inner strength that had gotten her through a lot in her life, she headed to the private quarters that were usually occupied by employees on break but now stood empty, save for Norio. A glass, placed there for there for the cat, stood untouched while the lightweight kept his head bowed. The way small hands clenched at jean covered knees and the young male’s posture seemed ridged, as if Norio could bold any minute. Stepping further into the room and closing the door softly behind her, she could only watch silently as the bowed head lifted, looking towards her.

She could only hold her hand up, knowing that he wanted to ask questions that she had some answers to. A few more steps, further into the room while the sound of her footsteps were soft on the carpet before taking a seat across from Norio.

“Before you ask, we’re doing the best we can to find Kunimasa. As well as Yonekuni and Shirou. Makio’s working hard as well.” The last part was said under her breath, knowing that it took a lot to convince her wife. And though the woman was thought to be self centered and concerned about what she could get out of others, she did have a spot for her family. To protect them in a way that usually was considered to be unconventional. But once she had set her mind to it, she would do whatever it took to get the job done. Taking a deep breath, she told Norio as much as she knew, which wasn’t enough to satisfy him, but enough to get him up to date with what had been going on. Just as she explained, the confusion and anger on Norio’s face, it was the slam of the door that pulled them from their one sided conversation.

~

Weak with pain, barely lift her head off the cold ground of the small room, it took everything she had to push her hands under her and look around the bare room. Time had no meaning while she slept, the only hint of passing of time was the sunlight that came through the bared window that was just out of her reach. Not that she could actually reach, mind you, even though she had tried once before. Not with the her back was torn, making reaching upward agony. Having attempted when she had first awoken what must have been several days ago. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t ate since sometime yesterday, at least, she thought it was yesterday. Sounds from the other side of the wall, movement had her heart racing. He was here! Struggling to sit upright, the pain in her back where she had been sliced open in search for the one thing that would have allowed the right people to find her. Pale hair, caked with dried blood, pulled at the cuts and lacerations along her skin before pushing away the pain she felt when she heard her mate, her husband call her name again.

“S-Soujirou?” She tried, licking her dry lips and wincing at the way her voice sounded. Hoarse and so unlike the way she was used to. Not the confidant sounding voice that she had used all her life. Another faint sound had her rushing, the stabbing pain was ignored as she pressed her hand against the wall, as if she could reach through the solid wall and touch her partner. To comfort her husband. A sob wanted to rise up at the feeling of hopelessness she felt, a feeling that was new and foreign to her. It would have, save not for the words her grandmother had installed in her while she was growing up. Words that she lived by, the way her family had lived for generations. Swallowing down the feeling, breathing deeply, catching the words her husband had uttered.

“He left just under two days ago,” came the faint words as he pressed his back against the wall, only imagining his wife’s expression. Pride had been installed in her and her ancestors for so long that he knew his wife wouldn’t give in. She was more dominate than he, more forceful and a natural leader and he loved her for that. He only wished that he could be next to her, pull her in his arms and tell her it would be okay. That they’d get out of here and warn their son and his family. Shifting, the pain in his back dulled by the pain killers that had been slipped to him through the small flap at the bottom of the locked door, usually next to what food was given to him. The flap was too small for him to slip through in his natural form and he could only wonder how Mischa was being treated. Mikkel had a bigger grudge against Mischa than him, no matter how big of a part he played in the man’s downfall.

At the sound of creaking, lifting his head and to the right to see the flap swinging quickly as a tray was pushed through before slowing down to a lazily movement and then stopping all together. He knew he should get up and eat, never knowing if this would be his last meal. Movement slow, he reached and pulled the tray towards him while his stomach rumbled and he forced himself not to eat too fast.

When he heard Mischa’s inquire, worry evident in her voice, despite the wall between them, he set the food to the side and told his wife what he overheard.

“He told that monkey that they were going after Shirou and Yonekuni-” The startled gasp, he was thankful for the think walls as Mischa started to speak rapidly in her native tongue. He would have continued, if it weren’t for the sounds of shouts from the hallway and the loud sound of a door slamming open. Struggling to his feet, gritting his teeth as the stitches pulled and threatened to rip. The few feet to the door, pressing his ear against it only pulling away when he heard the locks on the door being turned, getting away just in time as it slammed open. The harsh light in the hallway had him squinting his eyes, the figures of his son’s husband and another being forced inside. Watching as Yonekuni limped, being helped in by the dark haired male. He heard the familiar voice of the one they had spent so much time to bring down. The one that forced him at gun point to watch his wife being cut open in search of the chip that was planted there when they married.

He saw his chance, moving as fast his body could, despite the pain he felt. Pushing his way through, past the two and into the hall. The door next to his, open wide while Mischa was dragged out by the hand wound tightly in her bloodied hair. He watched the amber eyed man pull Mischa’s head up and from his spot, he could hear her holding back the sound of pain. Words being spoken, he couldn’t hear but it didn’t matter when he felt the call to his soul, the whimper of pain and teeth biting down on a lower lip to hold back any sound that she made. Staying close to the shadows of the hallway, trying to get closer.

“You’re here to witness what I’m going to do to your son. I couldn’t get a hold of your goddamned grandchildren, I really wish I could. I know someone who would love to have a taste of someone that young, would give anything to have a taste of your blond grandson. I wanted to show that half blooded grandson of yours what I’m going to do, would love to see him cry as I take what I want from his mother, right in front of him.” He didn’t see the man look up, so focused on his wife that the nod to behind him went unnoticed.

Anger coursing through him, failing to realize the presence behind him until he felt the pressure against the back of his skull. A sniff, catching the smell of the monkey that had lured them out in the first place. ”See, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I want to get paid and I will, as soon as you get back into that room.” Taking a step forward, the foul breath reached him as the man leaned in. Speaking in words he recognized but failed to acknowledge.

“Get him back into that room or you don’t see anything I promised you!”

A snort of disgust, a hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pressing against stitches that ran along his skin. Mutterings of another language, being pulled away. ”I don’t know what you did to piss him off or why he’s after you, I’m just glad that I’m not in your shoes.” If he was fully healed and had no gun against him, he would have no problem getting away the monkey to get his wife and son back. And as if the man knew what he was thinking and knew where he was hurt, fingers pressing deliberately against the stitches that littered his neck and back. Gritting his teeth, the room that he had escaped from was opened once again, shoved inside before the door was locked behind him. The strength that he had seemed to flee from him as he leaned against the wall for support, cursing under his breath and took in his son in-law, the blood stained jeans and the fierce determination on the faces of the two gave him the support he needed. Moving closer to the two, nodding to the blond before reaching into his pocket and about to pull out a handkerchief. Before anything could be said, the sound of a familiar scream, a higher pitch that belonged to his mate and could flinch and squeeze eyes tightly close.

~

Breathing ragged, nerves alive with pain as the deep cuts that were slowly healing were ripped open and made deeper while her head was jerked back at an almost impossible angle, exposing her throat to scalpel that had been slicing into her back. The one holding her clenched his hand tighter in her hair, keeping her still while Mikkel walked back in front of her, shaking his head.

“I’m so, so sorry for this treatment.” The words slipped off his tongue so easily that if he was anyone else, she might have believed them. Through her watering eyes, the agony coursing through her body, she could read him. The way lips would curl up in a mocking smile, eyes belying what his words were saying. Wanting to speak, to curse at the man that was so determined to destroy their lives.

“This would be so much easier if you just came when I called. But you thought you and your husband are better than me.” Face twisting, sneering before a blow knocked her head to the side, the sting and the trickle of wetness trailing down her cheek where the male’s ring had caught her.

“I want you to be fully conscious to see what I’m going to do to your son.” He hid his glee at the hateful look the woman sent him, couldn’t wait to have her watch him defile what she fought so hard to protect. To force her to see what it was like to have everything taken away in a moment’s time. ”I even managed to get a hold of a doctor, who will be overseeing your son’s “examination.”” Reaching out, pulling the older woman’s head back, the grimace of pain, eyes so much like her son’s before looking at his accomplice and gave a nod. ”Bring her to my bedroom and tie her up. She should see what awaits her in there.” The man nodded, muttering under his breath about him, but he didn’t care. Watching the man drag Mischa away, surveying the room that he had left the woman in just a few days prior. The person who was so proud high in society where he longed to return, knowing that no matter what he did, he could never return to the place where he used to stand. Not with INTERPOL after him, not only for the escape that he made but for breaking international law. It took him a few minutes to realize his body was shaking with anger and rage, hands clenched at his sides and cursing those who wronged him before slamming the door. Down the hallway, pausing and grabbing the one person who hadn’t taken off after being paid.

“You’ll do the job I paid you for and you’ll do it correctly, do I make my self clear?” His voice low and soft, dangerous enough to have the smaller man tremble at the flare he gave off, sneering at the pathetic nod the doctor gave. With a jerk of his head, an order for the man to follow, he set off to the end of the house to his secluded bedroom. Or rather, the “owner’s” secluded bedroom. Not that they needed it any more. Anticipation filled him at defiling that pure blooded wolf, fucking him and hearing his cries. Enjoying the pleading and begging, whether to stop or continue, he didn’t care. Pulled from his thoughts as they stopped at the door, opening to reveal the low lighted room and the large bed with his prize sprawled out on top.

As ordered, the woman was tied to the chair and his accomplice long gone, no doubt with plans to spend the money he paid him. With the chair arranged just so that she had the perfect view on what he wanted. A glance down to the bag the doctor held in one hand before nodding his head towards Shirou.

“You know what to do.”

The trembling nod was his answer, taking a seat off to the side of the bed, watching the doctor set his bag to the side before opening it up. Phials and bottles,a packet of sterilized syringes and needles. Interest filled him, watching a long, unlabeled box being removed and set aside with the other equipment. The snap of gloves, glasses adjusted before the doctor eyed the bloody sheet that covered Shirou’s back before pulling cloth away. The harsh intake of breath from the doctor and the anguished cry from the woman.

“Shirou! My-my baby-”

“Just watch him,” a hiss into her ear when he approached the chair. ”You’re going to see what happens when I don’t get what I want. When you interfere when you shouldn’t have.” Forcing her to watch the doctor disinfect Shirou’s mutilated back, wiping away the dried and encrusted blood while the sound of tsking reached his ears. Keeping his tongue still, knowing that the man had to fix what he did to Shirou, to allow the male to carry his child to term. The only sound in the silent room was the sound of medical instruments clicking as the wolf was slowly stitched up. The snip of scissors every once and awhile before the next cut was taken care of, skin pulled back together with the slide and pull of a needle and thread. He had to hold her head upright, fingers curling around dirty hair to force her to watch while whispering and taunting her. The final snip of scissors before they where put away, the clinking of bottles and the packet of syringes were opened, being set up.

The doctor looked up and caught the dark look that was sent to him had him trembling even when he told himself not to tremble while he tried to pull himself together. Though he sold his services to those who needed it, no questions asked, doing things just to get by, he did have some morals even if it didn’t seem like he did. Turning a bottle upside down and sticking the needle into the top of the bottle, watching the razor sharp item pierce the cap with ease before pulling the back the plunger as the barrel was filled with a clear drug. Pulling the needle free and setting aside the bottle before tapping the barrel to make sure that no air had entered with the drug. Satisfied, he moved with ease that he had learned from years of practice, looking and searching for the right vein before finding on that would suit him fine. Watching with a trained eye as the needle pierced through pale skin to the vein before pushing the plunger down, sending the drug to course through his patient’s body. Pulling the needle free and placing it to the side, he repeated what he had just finished with a different drug two more times before removing the gloves he wore and gathered up the trash he made. Dropping the used items into trash can in the bathroom, returning and setting his bag away to give him more room before rolling Shirou onto his back.

Hands made quick work of the button and zipper of the pants that the unconscious male wore, tugging and pulling the pants before he managed to get the clothing down and off. Once he was sure that the one on the bed was just where he wanted, rolling the male back onto his stomach before pulling on a second set of gloves. An irritated sound, almost like the click of a tongue that had him looking up, avoiding the murderous gaze the woman wore, knowing that if she wasn’t bound, she would have killed him.

“Y-yes?” He wished he could stand up to this man, the one who hired him, without trembling.

He jerked his head towards the long, white box that had been set to the side a while back and then turned his attention to the doctor. ”I’ll handle the rest, get out.” Narrowing his eyes at the stuttering words before he took the few steps, reaching and grabbing the man by his arm. Pulling the man towards the door, opening it and tossing the smaller man out before reaching into his pocket for the small wad of cash. Watching as the money fell and scattered on the floor, spinning on his heal, he slammed the door closed and returned to the bed, kneeling down and bringing him eye level to Shirou’s ass. Hand reaching out to caress a bare thigh before him, letting his hand linger for only a moment before standing and grabbing the long, white box. Removing the top, pulling out the device and the small pod that was to be open and placed on the tip before the whole thing was to be slipped into the waiting body below.

He didn’t bother reading the instructions, tossing the little manual the to the side and looked around at the bottles that were left, as was the bag. Eyes darting from one bottle to another, one vial to another as he read the labels, frustration rising as before he snatched the device in one hand while with the other, splaying the wolf’s cheek’s apart. The dark chuckle that held no amusement, pale eyes narrowing at him while she struggled against the bonds that held her.

“You don’t know anything, do you? As vindictive and hateful as you are, I doubt you’d hurt him in attempt to get him pregnant.” He flushed darkly at the underlining of her words that said “If you do, he’d never be able to carry what you want”. Looking over the bottles once more, his eyes narrowing at the bottle that had been set aside next to the box, as if it was to join what was in the box. Grabbing the bottle, unscrewing the lid and a hesitant sniff, finding no scent at all. Upturning the bottle over Shirou’s ass and his fingers, watching the slick, almost gel like liquid trickled down Shirou’s crack, bottle set aside after righting it and turning back. Fingers slipping between to rub the lubrication over the small hole.

“You’re still not doing it right.” Murmured words had him up on his feet and just inches from the bloodied woman.

“Awful helpful for someone who’s going to rape your son and father your next grandchild. And since you know so much, pray tell, then, what I’m doing wrong?” Hand snarling hair around fingers to jerk her head back and jutting her chin in the air. Lips pulled back to reveal teeth that were sharper than they looked before the smirk graced her lips. She’s taunting him again, riling him up so he’d forget about what he had planned. Distracting him.

“It’ll never plant if you don’t clean him out.”

He felt like a fool, an experienced pup. But he would show her, wouldn’t let her words distract him in the way that she was hoping they would. Letting go of his hold on her, walking back to the bed to scope the male up into his arms as if he weighed nothing more, ignoring the harsh swearing from Mischa. Ignoring the sound of struggling and the shouts. The flick of the light had the bathroom bathed in a harsh light, revealing the large bathtub and the long hose that was connected to the shower head. He wanted nothing more than to drop Shirou on the floor and figure out how to clean the male out. Instead and so unlike him, he shifted the weight in his arms to gently lower Shirou into the tub. Ignoring his own dried blood on his arm and the long gashes from the wolf’s damned husband, wishing that he hadn’t thrown the doctor out and turned back to lift the shower head off the hook.

A few minutes later, unscrewing the shower head from the nozzle and finding it small enough to slip inside the male, turning the water on low, giving the liquid little pressure and just enough to trickle out slowly until it was a comfortable temperature. Turning the water off, shifting Shirou gently onto his left side and spreading cheeks apart to give him a view of the small hole. Swallowing hard, he rubbed his thumb against the still lubricated hole. Massaging gently, the shock as the body seemed reluctant to open for him. But after slowly working the puckered hole, managing to slip his thumb inside before pulling back the appendage and replacing it with his finger, scooping the lubrication that clung to skin and pushed inside. Unaware of his breathing speeding up, his body moving on its own, slipping a second finger inside while the body around his digits seemed to tighten and pull him in.

It was the sound of a low moan that pulled him out of his lull. Pulling his fingers free and having him reach for the nozzle and turning the water on low before slipping the nozzle inside where his fingers had just abandoned. Ever so slowly, the water started to flow to fill the one below him with water. Only waiting a minute or so before he slowly removed the nozzle and waited for the minutes to past, his eyes taking in the pale body below him. Skin that he had imagined while he was locked away was softer than he remembered, unmarked and pale. Just begging to be marked and claimed by one such as he.

Lost in his thoughts, it was the sound of another moan that pulled him back to reality to watch the body release the water it held, to see eye lids flutter and lips part. Shaking his head, he wouldn’t be drawn into this creature. The male before him was only here for one purpose and that was to bare his child. Willingly or unwillingly, he didn’t care. He’d get what he wanted this time. Dirty water flowed away, rinsing it down the drain before slipped the nozzle back in. Repeating this process several more times until the water ran clear from Shirou’s body and that he was satisfied that he had the male’s body cleaned out for what he was going to do, he set out to wash away the dirt and grime. Taking his time before he finally cleaned the body.

Reaching for the one towel, wrapping the wolf and drying him off, it wouldn’t do him any good if his bitch got sick to the point that he wouldn’t be able to carry his child. Once Shirou was fully dried to his liking, he carried the male, who was slowly coming to, back to the bedroom. Arms full and attention focused on setting the canine down on the bed, it took him a minute after setting Shirou down to realize that he had another guest in the room, save for the woman still tied to the chair. Biting down on the inside of cheek, refraining from saying anything else, he was pushed away.

“You’re in such a rush to do things your way that you didn’t allow me to finish treating him. Or to explain what to do with his wounds and how to care for them.” The short doctor mumbled before he was shoved out of the way. The sly glance towards him as the doctor eyed Shirou. ”If you’re going to wash him, you should have avoided getting the stitches wet. They’ll dissolve too early and won’t give his body enough time to heal from what you did to him.” Another mutter as a hand reaching into the abandoned bag, a small tube being pulled out. The tiny cap removed and set aside while gloved hands squeezed and guided the thick, clear gel over the redden skin before gently smoothing the medicine over the stitches. Time was taken to make sure that every square inch of each wound was covered before the now empty tube was placed away and gauze was unwrapped and applied. Once Shirou’s back was fully taken care of, a pair of gloves were shoved towards him.

“You don’t want to contaminate the chance of implantation. In such a hurry, put them on.”

A bottle pulled out of the bag, a clean needle and the process repeated over again while he pulled the gloves on, looking up to see the needle sinking into the vein, like before. Silence reigned, unusual, given how vocal the bitch had been before and as he entered the bathroom. A glance at her then to the doctor, who had calmly tossed him a bottle of pills before gathering his bag.

“All I gave her was a sedative. Her screaming and cries could be heard all over the house when you took him,” a nod to Shirou, “into the bathroom. Rubbing her skin raw and off while trying to escape the rope. Use those pills for your arm.”

He didn’t pay attention, angry as he was, he would deal with her later. The doctor, on the other hand, he turned to find the bedroom empty. The man having left. He knew he should go after him and stop him by any means, the man knew too much and when he had spoken, words seemed to be gaining confidence, as if he wasn’t afraid of him any more. He should go after him but he didn’t care at the moment. Grabbing the bottle of lubrication once again, upturning it and covered his fingers once again before he capped the bottle and tossed it aside. Fingers rubbing against the small hold, slipping inside once again to spread the slick substance in and around. Not wanting to think about the body clenching onto his fingers, he pulled his fingers free and pulled off the gloves in order to break the small capsule, grabbing the small larva and placing it securely on the tip, watching it attach before setting the item on the small of Shirou’s back.

Reaching into his pock for the smelling salts that he knew he shoved in there while he was in the van, he headed towards the calm woman. Under her nose, he broke the packet and waved, watching as she jerked her head away when she breathed in.

“You-”

“I told you earlier that I want you to watch what I’m going to do to him, what I’ve been dreaming about for so long.” Catching her pale eyes, watching them slit while her teeth lengthened. ”That trick isn’t going to work on me.” Long fingers curled around the side of her throat, thumb pressing hard against her windpipe. Each movement harder and deeper. ”I would love nothing more than to crush this,” rubbing harder now and feeling her tense under his touch. ”Watch you struggle to breath, slowly dying in front of a son you couldn’t save. But that’s not what I have planned.”

Stepping away, grabbing a length of rope that was left after tying the woman up, he headed back to the bed. By passing the device that lay against Shirou and instead, grabbed the male’s arms and brought them behind him. Forcing wrists together, he weaved the rope between the arms and wrists. Tying knots tighter than the one’s he had used against Shirou’s husband and the other one, he finished and returned to kneeling on the carpeted floor. The giddiness started to build, excitement as he lined the device against the puckered hole and gave a push, watching as the male’s body accepted the device. Swallowing it greedily and he could only imagine pushing himself inside and flooding the pure blooded wolf with his seed. Once it came to a rest inside, leaving the small handle out, he sat back on his heels.

Muttering to himself, he grabbed the manual he had tossed aside, eyes scanning the pages before smiling to himself. Reading quietly before he got up and fully stretched himself out. Letting his eyes linger over the woman who stood slouched over, head bowed while pale, white hair stained with blood curtained around her face.

“Nothing to say? For someone so proud, you’re giving in awfully easily. But that just makes it much easier for me-” His footsteps paused as she spat at him. Moving faster than he had all day, fingers tightening on her upper arm and hauled her to her feet before throwing her against the wall, watching her crumble to her knees. Seconds past, the sound of growling as the woman tried to force her soul out, yelping and pulling it back, moving and pinning his foot against her neck. Hate and anger glaring directly up at him, he grabbed and hauled her up to her feet once more before slamming the door open and dragging her out of the room. Laughing at her failed attempts to get lose, he left the naked figure alone on the bed, unaware the pale eyes were slowly opening to see snow starting fall out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> As I've written this, I do not support nor do I condone this. Just because I write it doesn't mean I like the subject or glorify it.

The echo of the slam of the door silenced their conversation, the labored breathing halted any words that she wanted to say. To scold her youngest for running through the halls, even though she had done so on many occasions, for the slamming of the door and interrupting their conversation. Not when Manami could have gently and quietly opened the door, wait for the two of them to finish. But he didn’t. Face so much like Makio’s, the narrowing of eyes before the young cat came into the room, all the while ignoring Norio, though not out of spite. Manami would deny that he had grown closer to Norio in the past few years, yet it was the returner to ancestry that he went to when trying to get Taro’s attention.

About to get up, a phone was shoved towards her. Manami’s phone, which was strange to say the least since the cat was extremely protective of the expensive phone. Not questioning the intense look that her youngest had, she took the phone from him and glanced at the screen to see the one name that she had been waiting for. Up on her feet, leaving the two to themselves while she walked away from them for more privacy.

“Makio,” her tone seemed to belie the desperation that she felt, “tell me you found them.” The trembling that made its way into her voice had her flinching at the way it made her sound. Making her sound weak and ready to crumble when she was far from breaking down. It was her lover’s words that had her heart freeze before racing with anticipation, a feeling that she hadn’t felt in years. ”I can’t get a hold of Kunimasa, his phone is just going straight to voice mail.” The cat that she was and her lover, the snake, she learned to read between the lines, having had to deal with so many situations when confronted by both Yakuza and the police. Which meant that that Makio’s conversation was being over heard by others, leaving her unable to fully tell her what she had found. ”But I do have a tip for you, meet me down at the office in two hours, I want to have a drink with you.”

Code words, she hadn’t had the chance to hear them in a while, knowing that they meant “Come here, I have information for you. For a price.” The sound of buzzing in her ear, pulling the phone away before snapping it close and handing it back to her son, tension building in her body before spinning on her heel to leave. The look her youngest wore while Norio looked frustrated, a feeling that everyone was experiencing. By the look that the blond cat wore, he wanted to know more about the situation that was unfolding. And maybe she would tell him, but no at this moment. Not when she was on the verge of getting information from Makio.

“Manami, you’ll stay here with Norio and Shinobu.” An order, barked out as the two lightweights followed behind her as if an attempts to nip at her heels. Ignoring the protests, her strides were long as she walked down the hallway, quickly and efficiently giving out orders while her employees scrambled to do what was expected of them. She knew that after years of working there, they knew what to expect if she was this angry and worried. A glance at the clock, telling herself that she needed to go if she wanted to make it to Makio’s office in the time that she was expected.

“Karen?” A look up, seeing the older Inukai striding quickly through those who worked, his face pinched while she waited for him to catch up to her. Past those who were cleaning and finishing up the work for the day while preparing for the closer she had ordered. There were several who grumbled, though they understood what was happening, as much as they could, it was easy to understand the loss or halt of a job. She didn’t care, though. Didn’t care about their opinion about how she ran her business, not when it was her family on the line. Who the enemy was and if they were watching the restaurant, looking for an opportunity to get her grandchildren. Again.

“I managed to get a hold of several people who owed you favors and one of them mentioned a rental of a van, late last night, just before closing. They faxed these over.” Inukai handed the papers over her, keeping pace with her walking as glanced over what was sent. Just information on the vehicle, model and make while a second paper held a photocopy of a driver’s license while the last was just the a copy of the rental agreement. Not a lot to go by, barely anything but it was a start. ”Makio has some information that most likely more than this, but it’s a start.” Looking up, realizing that that with walking and going through the papers, they had reached her and Makio’s room. She gave him a nod, letting him know silently that they were being listened in on. The sound of someone shushing the other before she inclined her head, quietly telling her friend goodbye before turning to the two eavesdroppers. ”I thought I told the both of you that you’re to stay here, in the restaurant where it’s safe.”

“But maybe I,” an elbow to Norio’s side from her youngest had him changing his words, “maybe we can help!” Words that protested the fact that they were ordered to stay behind. Out of the corner of her eye, seeing Manami clench his teeth and nodded, words lingered in the air. When had they become so stubborn? Not wanting to listen to orders given to them by someone older than them.

“If I thought you’d be able to help, I would bring you with me. But what you told me earlier, it would be too risky to even think about bringing you. Who’s to say that they’re out there, waiting for the right moment to capture you. Not with the three missing at this very moment, I don’t want you to leave, even if you think it’s safe. No, you need to stay here where your more protected and can be watched with the children”

Just as Norio was about to open his mouth to protest, the look she sent him had him withering on the spot and out of the corner of her eye, catching Manami’s reaction as well. ”You’ll stay here with the children, they’ll need someone familiar with them around. If I find out more information, I’ll let you know,” her hand on the doorknob and as she turned the metal to open the door, she shot a look at the two that had them swallowing and one of them slinking away, “and if I find out that you decided to follow, you’ll regret it.” She left her warning hanging in the air, her words final as she closed the door behind her, the click of the door in placed before leaning back against the wood as she tried to calm her racing heart. The rush of emotions, the fear for everyone she loved was back. The fear of finding out Shirou and Tadakuni had been kidnapped a few years ago, though she didn’t show her worry, had struck at her. She never thought that her family would attract the ones that were the most dangerous. Her connection to the underground was just that, a connection. She didn’t have the underworld life like they did, though she was friends with those in the Yakuza, her life wasn’t as dangerous as theirs. The only danger she had close was Makio.

It was the thought of Makio that had her pushing away from the door, shedding the work clothes she wore around the restaurant to her professional clothes, ones that would show that she was Makio’s lover and wife. Slipping on her blouse, wishing her hands wouldn’t shake as she slipped each button through the little holes and her skirt followed. Pulling her suit jacket on and grabbing her purse, glancing at the mirror. Worry in her eyes, avoiding looking at the lines that slowly started to etch on her face, cursing silently before walking out of her room. Hallway now empty of Norio and Manami, she steeled herself for what she was to find out. Her stride quick, away from the home and through the restaurant, seeing her old friend waiting for her, keys in his hand. Nodding to Shinobu, who locked the door to the private quarters of the property, keys slipping into his pocket while she made her way down the steps towards the road while Inukai left for the car.

A pat to her purse, making sure she had her phone with her in the hopes that her boys would call her. The near silent car pulled up and parked while she opened the door and slipped inside, the quiet rev of the engine before the vehicle pulled away. Left with her thoughts and the sound of traffic, it was the sound of Inukai’s voice that broke her from the silence. ”I didn’t want to say this in front of the others, but there was a body in front of their apartment.”

Inukai didn’t have to say whose apartment, she knew. A look out of the corner of her eye, catching the clenching of fingers around the steering wheel, waiting for him to continue. ”It-, he was one of our workers.” Letting the silence speak for her, she knew what her old friend was saying and wasn’t saying, neither spoke for the rest of the ride and it wasn’t long before the car pulled under the long shadow of the building. Shivering despite the heat that was being pumped from the vents, the car slowly coming to a stop at the curb, drawing a few looks of those that walked by. Hand on the handle, Inukai’s words of “I’ll park the car and meet you up there soon.” The grim set to the male’s face and a slight tilt of her head before closing the door and headed towards the double doors of the building. Moving between those who were leaving, nodding to the few that she knew, heading to the elevator that stood off to the side of the lobby, away from prying eyes.

The press to the button, waiting for the machine to make it’s way from the top floor, Karen crossed her arms across her chest and resisted the urge to tap her foot in impatience. A brief touch to her arm, Inukai joining her, his jacket on his arm as they waited. A brief sound, alerting them to the arrival, the ride up was made in silence, lucky that they had the elevator to themselves. Numbers lightening up at each floor they passed until a sound and doors opening up, a gush of warmer air the way Makio liked to have. Stepping out into the moderately decorated waiting room, several of the doors to the side of the side stood closed, almost as if they were abandoned, like the secretaries desk, though she knew the truth. That Makio’s business was booming and the workers that she did have were working on cases of their own before handing her the paperwork.

The short walk past the empty desk and to the door that bore her wife’s name, never bothering to knock, opening the door to reveal Makio leaning back against her desk, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. A bodyguard of hers, holding down an agitated looking man who struggled when he caught sight of them. Flecks of blood covered his hands while his clothes, on the other hand, were speckled and spotted with it. In the corner of the room stood a well dressed woman, who had her arms crossed over her chest, an expression of utter revulsion crossed her face as she lifted her nose and turned her gaze away from them. It was the click of the door closing that caught the Makio’s attention.

“Karen-chan.” Makio’s voice flowed over her, leaving her just a little bit excited. Digging her nails into her, rarely did her wife use an endearment like that in front of others, but her snake seemed so pleased with herself that she let it pass. Keeping her heart calm, nodding her consent all the while keeping an eye on the woman and the man that seemed to freeze under her gaze.

A cough as the woman stepped away from the corner that she was occupying to glare at them, one at a time before setting amber colored eyes on Makio. ”If you’re done with the pleasantries, I want to know why I’ve been called here.” A thick accent that tugged at her memories, reminding her of someone she knew. Words that were rude and arrogant had Makio narrowing her eyes and the smile that she knew so well had the strange woman backing up before stiffening her back in defiance before standing her ground.

“You’re here because a few days ago, I received a small package with information that you have an idea of what your son has planned.” A predatory like grin spreading across her face while her eyes narrowed.

~

Shifting as much as he could against the wall, the floor hard underneath him. The faint cries that had echoed from down the hall had died down, cries that ranged from blood curdling screaming to cursing and crying. Sounds he only heard in movies that he’d watch with Norio, his arm curled around the smaller male’s shoulders in protection. Out of th corner of his eye, catching a blond head tilting down, sweat dotting on his brother’s brow, despite the cool temperature of the room. Reaching out, touching to Yonekuni’s shoulder, watching lips move quietly while no sound escaped before a low murmur that resembled the his brother in-law’s name. Moving his hand from Yonekuni’s shoulder to the sweaty forehead, a hiss at the heat that rolled from Yonekuni’s body. The trembling of cold while the blond’s body tried to fight the fever that came with the pain of the bullet wound on Yonekuni’s right thigh. A look around the bare room, for something, anything that would help him warm the reptile up.

When he saw nothing that would help, he pulled his brother into his arms in attempts to get the heavyweight’s body heat up. Arms pulling his brother closer, the shivering slowed to a soft tremble. In the light that the moon provided through the window, he saw the heavy gaze of the one who had joined them earlier. Wanting nothing more than to look away, it was the man who spoke first.

“You must be related to Yonekuni-kun if your doing that,” he knew that the man meant, “to keep him warm.” He only nodded his answer, not wanting to speak, even if his brother knew him, he didn’t. The silence that started to build again broke when the man spoke up again.

“You know, we’ve been trying so hard to track him down, to find out where he was.” The confused look, matching what he was feeling at the moment, must have been on his face before the man gave him a sad smile.

“Yonekuni-kun mentioned you and your partner, that returner to ancestry that popped up years ago. I’m Shirou’s father and his mother,” dark eyes lowered and bottom lip was bitten in a feeling that he couldn’t understand. ”Mikkel has her right now. IT was her that was screaming-” Words were bitten off as the door to the room slammed opened, the light from the hallway overpowering what light the moon had given them. The shadowed figure stepped forward, a sound from a second figure as they watched the second figure was tossed inside to land on the floor with a pained gasp. A muttered curse at the first figure before the door closed behind the man, bathing them once more in darkness. The man that had been across from him moved quickly, reaching for the moaning figure on the floor. Words whispered in a language that he didn’t recognize, a higher pitch of voice answered in kind.

In the shadows, he watched the couple comfort each other, leaving him along to hold his brother and keep him warm, alive. Turning his head away as the man’s voice dipped low, most likely comforting the person that had been tossed inside with them.

It wouldn’t be until later, on the verge of sleep, that he heard the sound of movement that had his eyes opening and what light that could be offered allowed him to see the figure of a woman crawling towards him. A soft growl, one he had never heard before had his brother jerking in his arms and looking over his shoulder at him. The narrowing of blue eyes and the curling of his upper lip had him dropping his arms as Yonekuni pulled away from him, he couldn’t help feeling a little envious watching and listening.

The labored like breathing as the woman pushed herself off the floor with the man’s help, a muffled sound of pain and a curse. ”We-we’ve got to hurry, Yonekuni-kun. He’s been drugged up and prepped for implantation.” A harsh whisper, though he could hear the pain that made her voice quiver as she swallowed back the pain. ”He’s going to try to succeed where he failed last time.” Head throbbing with every movement he main, the wound on his leg throbbing with pain he never thought he’d have to experience, worse than this broken leg years ago. He couldn’t sit there and wait for things to happen, not with Shirou’s life and theirs on the line like this, in the hands of that bastard. Pushing his good leg under him, attempting to stand on his feet. Hands braced on the wall for support, he tried to put weight on injured leg, gritting his teeth when his leg buckled. Fingers curling into the wall, trying to dig and claw away from the pain that racked his body. The cold seemed to finally sink, the warmth that Kunimasa had given him seemed like an echo of a memory long gone. Sliding back to the floor, a grunt as he sat down, injured leg stretched out in front of him with a hiss.

His body still cold, aching to hold his lover in his arms when a hand reached over to clasp his, giving a reassuring squeeze. A squeeze back before the hand started to slip away before stopping. ”Yonekuni-kun, I’ve got a plan. When he comes back-” Her words paused while cocking her head at an angle, as if catching a hint of noise outside the door. For a minute, he was reminded of Shirou when he would tilt his head when he thought he heard Tadakuni and Ayaka making noise. He didn’t hear anything, but his hearing wasn’t like that of his lover’s family. The smaller hand seemed to shake, the sound of rattling before Mischa forced his fingers to close over the object she handed to him before her hands pulled back. Just in time, too, the sound of the lock rattling. Shoving the item into his pocket, biting his lip when he realized that he had shoved it into the pocket on his right leg.

Light from the hallway blinded him once again before it was dimmed and shut off, while the light above flicked on above, giving everyone a better view of their surrounds. Blood that had dried along his leg was slowly trickling out again, a look up to see blood smeared and dried where his father in-law sad against and he could only guess how it came to be like that. Keeping his reaction to himself at the sight of his mother in-law, dried and still drying trails of blood stained her skin, hair that usually was immaculate was now tangled and knotted, chunks of hair missing while the remaining strands stained with her blood. The narrowing of pale eyes as the woman looked at the figure in the door way, looking like a cornered animal ready to lunge.

“You.” A low hiss, one that would make a snake proud. Focusing on the woman standing or rather, attempting to stand only to collapse on her knees. A rather short man entered the room, softy closing the door behind him while his free hand held a gently worn bag, his mouth opened, as if to speak before snapping close.

“I thought you took off to save your own skin.”

Feeling as intimidated as he was with the one who hired him, his soul wanted to lay in submission in front of the four heavyweights, to show them that he meant no harm to them. And as much as he wanted to give in, to show them he respected their rank, he swallowed down and did what he was trained to do so long ago. ”Think what you want, M-madam, I’m here now.” Breathing hard, reverting to his professional manner. ”This may be a little difficult, but please remove your shirt.” As he expected, the protesting from the one who held the woman who must be her husband. The protective gestures and the way he tried to get between him and the woman. Kneeling down on the floor, setting his bag to hi side. ”I should stitch her up the way I stitched you up,” a glance to the older male and then back to t he woman, “the way I stitched your son back up. No doubt he did a lot more damage to you than he did to your son and I don’t know how long it’ll be before i’m discovered here.” A moment of silence, waiting for the bloodied woman to consent. It was the slight nod of a head before she held up her hand.

“He,” a point towards the blond male against the wall, dried blood and fresh blood caking around the male’s upper right thigh. ”He needs the help more than I do.” He wanted to protest, having caught a glance at her back just hours ago, when Mikkel dragged her to the room. The screaming he heard when the man ripped into the woman, watching crimson liquid drip down the chair she had been tied to. Eyes, that if she was a normal person, would have been dulled, were full of hatred at both him and the one who hired him. He wanted to protest that she needed the help, not the one she pointed to, but it was the tone of her voice and her set expression that had him agreeing. Shifting forward, moving towards the injured male and despite the flinch the blond gave him and the curl of his upper lip in disgust, he let him survey the injury. Dark and small, biting his tongue at how dirty it looked, pieces of fabric as well as debris that seemed to be logged in the wound.

Opening his bag, reaching and pulling out a clean pair of gloves out of their wrapping, slipping them on before a pair of surgical scissors were removed. Sharp and gleaming off the light above, he adjusted his glasses before settling right next to the blond male. ”Don’t move now.” His order, while soft, radiated with the confidence of years of experience that Yonekuni could only follow, keeping himself still. Watching as a bottle of clear liquid was pulled out, the top removed and the over powering smell of disinfectant filled his senses. He caught the look the doctor gave him, his teeth gritted while fingers gently touched around the edges of the ragged bullet wound.

“How close was the gun to you when you were shot?” The doctor asked, looking closer at the wound while cutting away the fabric of his jeans, revealing a clearer view of his leg. He tried to answer, finding his tongue thick and unable to move the way he needed to answer when his leg was lifted up and hands reached underneath, feeling the exit wound the bullet made. ”This is going to hurt a lot more than it would if you were in a hospital right now.” Yonekuni watched the doctor, reaching into his bag, one of the bottles that was little under half empty was pulled out and a fresh syringe. Working quickly, forcing the tip of the needle into the top of the bottle, filling it up and then tapping the barrel before grabbing his arm. Through hazy eyes, he watched the doctor find a vein before sinking the needle in, shooting medication through him.

“That’s only antibiotics, not a pain killer. It’ll help fight off any infection you’ll have because of the wound. As I said, this is going to hurt and I wish I had some sort of drug to take the edge off the pain you’re going to feel. I’m going to have to stitch up the bullet wound as much as I can before you get to a hospital, both the entrance and the exit.” The doctor explained pulling out a fresh needle and the material he needed to stitch the flesh back together. ”Once this is done, you need to keep weight off of your leg completely, lest you’ll tear the stitches out and make things even worse.”

He could only nod his consent, biting down on his tongue as the doctor breathed deeply before setting himself, clenching his eyes tightly when the bottle of disinfectant tipped, pouring the contents onto his reddened skin. The sharp pain flared before the pierce of a needle tip as the doctor began the slow process of stitching up the small bullet hole. The light headed-ness he felt, barely hearing the muttering of the man before him over the pounding of his heart as he felt each pierce and pull of the needle. Hands clawing at the ground for some hold, something to distract him from the pain as his skin was slowly sewn together. He could only imagine hearing the sound of the thread being pulled taunt with each movement-

His thoughts interrupted by Mischa’s voice, hearing the pitch over the sound of his heart and head pounding, reminding him of the bottle she handed him earlier. Ignoring the protest the doctor gave at his movement, he reached into his pocket for the bottle and with slightly shaking hands, he unscrewed the cap and tossed several in his hand. He didn’t care that the bottle was suddenly stolen from his hands, so concerned at tossing the white pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry, gagging at the taste. Laying his head back against the wall, wondering and waiting on how long it would take the medication to kick in. In his haste to get the pills swallowed, finally noticed that the doctor had finished sewing up the bullet hole on his thigh. Skin redden and swollen, a stark contrast to the black thread that closed the wound. Trying to focus his eyes, seeing the doctor’s mouth move before finally understanding what was being spoken.

“I know this is might be tough for you, but I need you to lay down on your stomach so I can stitch up the exit wound.”

Struggling to do what was needed, pushing away from the wall and onto his stomach, hissing curses as his leg pressed against the ground, almost rubbing into the dirt and dried blood as he tried to settle in a more comfortable position as the doctor repeated the same process. Eyes halfway opened, focusing on Mischa and her voice, breaking through the haze that fogged his mind, telling him he couldn’t fall asleep, that he needed to be awake to get Shirou back. With her words in mind, he forced his half lidded eyes open, biting down hard on his lip, tasting blood as the doctor continued to work. His brother’s voice came from beside him, though he couldn’t see him.

“Just think, Yonekuni. When we get out of this and you have Fujiwara back in your arms, your daughter’s human face will be showing. You’ll get to see who was right this time.”

Unable to stop the slight chuckle at the jaguar’s words, he could only imagine what expression his brother was wearing. Mind going back to his mother in-law’s words and the feel of each pierce of the needle, he was surprised to find that time had passed rather quickly. The feel of gel rubbed against his skin, the wrap of gauze around his thigh as blood slowly started to leak and the pull back of the doctor.

“That’ll do until you get to a hospital, most likely you’ll need surgery and therapy.”

Head heavy, he nodded and thanked him, watching the small doctor pull off his gloves and toss them to the small pile of discarded items, most likely to be thrown away later. With the help of Kunimasa, he was able to sit back up and with his knee bent, he watched the small doctor order Mischa to lay on her front. He looked away, giving the woman what privacy he could. The snipping sound of scissors, removing what was left of her shirt. He didn’t have to look to imagine what the heavyweight’s back looked like, the sound of his father in-law’s shocked voice, the rapid words and comfort, given in any way he could. With his eyes turned away, he thought of his missing lover. The threat of having his partner taken from him, his children kidnapped and sold as sexual playthings made him tremble, rage building inside him.

The sound of a whine, one that he was so familiar with had him jerking to his senses, ready to jump to his feet despite the pain that was racing along his nerve endings only to find out that the sound came from Shirou’s mother. As the dried trails of blood were cleaned away, slowly and surely, the sight of the gashes had him looking away. Deep and ragged, hints of bone peeking through flesh that had been ripped open with no regard to the woman. A look towards Soujirou, the firm look and the way he held his wife’s hand made all the difference. The grim look in the older male’s eyes and the way his father in-law comforted Mischa. Words spoken softly in a language he could barely recognize. Soujirou wasn’t as strong as Mischa, but he could give her the support she needed. He finally saw where Shirou got his tenacity from, he could only wonder how his lover was holding up.

“M-my son?” Mischa asked, breaking the silence through gritted teeth as the many of the lacerations to her back were slowly cleaned and wiped dry as fresh blood started to flow. Releasing a breath she wasn’t away that she was holding in, the pain she felt was ignored while cool air touched the inflamed skin.

“I couldn’t check, he had the bedroom door locked.” A pause as the doctor looked at his watch and sighed. ”But since the time I gave you that sedative back in the room, he most likely has only a few hours left.” His words seemed to linger in the air as he grabbed a clean needle and thread to stitch up the wounds on her back. He didn’t see the calculating gaze on her face nor the barest movement of her head.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a cellphone on you?” Soujirou asked, squeezing his wife hand.

Needle poised in the doctor’s hand, he blinked behind his large glasses before nodding. ”In my bag, there’s one, though good luck on getting any type of reception out here.” Head bent, he slowly started to thread the needle through the ragged skin as he started the slow process of stitching the heavyweight back up. ”Your best bet is at the base of the mountain, where there’s call box along the road. The reception here is spotty, at best.”

Soujirou watched Yonekuni’s brother reach for the bad that the doctor had close at hand, rummaging to find the small device most likely hidden under the supplies and equipment that the bag held. Sounds of frustration before the hand withdrew, he caught the nekomata’s eyes and nodded, their best hope was to call for help. With the three of them injured and only one of them in perfect health, they stood no chance in trying to take Mikkel on, not with the hired guns he had.

“Outside this room, take a right and head out the hallway. The second door is the entrance and exit.” The doctor’s steady as he concentrated on finishing one of the many gashes, tying and snipping the excess thread away. He watched the heavyweight nod and quickly got to his feet and out the door, he didn’t know the younger male but he held his hopes on the nekomata in getting them help. Once the door closed behind the large male, he squeezed his wife’s hand again and glanced at his son in-law, the push of a jaw in, set in a stubborn way that let him know that he wasn’t about to give up. All that Yonekuni showed was a facade that hid the worry and pain that lay hidden in blue eyes. ’His leg must be bothering him more than he’s letting on.’ He thought to himself, looking down at Mischa as she hissed out a sound of pain.

~

He watched the snow slowly fall outside the window, a small smile on his face at the thought of everything coming together, just the way he planned it. Turning back towards the figure on the bed, the barest hint of a shift, a hint of life as the male slowly awoke from the drug that was given to him. Getting up from his seat and the few steps to the bed disappeared quickly before kneeling down to look upon his soon to be partner, his bitch, in the eyes. ”Awake now, aren’t you?” He asked quietly, lifting the sleepy head as gray eyes blinked slowly up at him. ”You see, that wasn’t so bad. You’re all stitched up now and just a few more hours, the implantation should be complete.” He nearly purred out, rubbing his thumb along Shirou’s jaw and lips. ”And soon, my dreams of having a full blooded son will come true,” He leaned in, a hair’s breath away, “you’ll be mine.” A small laugh, leaning in to lick at dry lips, feeling them part as a breath of air escaped before the closed again. ”Don’t get me wrong, I don’t love you and I can barely stand you. But you’re the closest thing I have that’ll get me what I want.”

A lick at Shirou’s cheek, tasting the salt and the droplets of sweat that started to dot along pale skin. ”Dont’ worry, I’ll take such good care of you.” Prying apart clamped lips with his tongue, enjoying the shiver of disgust that ran through the heavyweight’s body. Moaning into the forced, sloppy kiss, Mikkel ran his hand down the side of Shirou’s neck before slipping his fingers through dark hair. Clenching tightly onto the soft hair, forcing Shirou’s head still and preventing him from trying to escape the kiss. Pulling back when a sound of pain came from the captured heavyweight, lips swollen. The look of disgust on the drugged male’s face had him lifting his hand and the sound of a sharp slap, blood trickling out of the corner of Shirou’s mouth.

“We’ll get along much better if you liked my touch, much better if you just longed for me. Pining away for any sort of affection.” Pushing Shirou from his current position to his back, ignoring the sound of pain as hands most likely digging into the stitched up back. Watching a pink tongue trace swollen lips hand him standing to his feet and climbing onto the bed to straddle the male’s chest. ”Let’s have some fun, shall we?” He taunted, unbuckling his belt before working the button and the zipper. Though he had the male underneath him, right where he wanted him, he was only half hard. He didn’t see the laughter in the wolf’s gray eyes as he pulled himself from his pants, giving his flesh a few quick strokes and biting down on his lip as his flesh started to twitch and harden.

Chuckling when gray eyes widened, the struggle when Shirou tried to buck him off.

“Not so innocent to know what I’m going to do, are you?” Chuckling again, reaching down to jerk Shirou’s head back. ”Just play nice and open up for me. Since I have to wait for the implantation to take place, I’m going to fuck your mouth. Nice and slow.”

Slipping his thumb past lips that tried to keep him out and forcing a clenched jaw open, the drug that had been administered hours earlier seemed to be working in his favor. The male’s resistance and muscles were weak and though Shirou was weak at the moment, he didn’t know exactly how long he had before the drug wore off. ”Yeah, just like that. It’ll be more pleasant if you just do what I want.” His grip tightened when Shirou tried to force his jaw close. ”Think of it this way, you do what I want and if you don’t, I’ll find your two children and give them to those who really like them young. There are some who would give a fortune to fuck your son, especially if you were to watch. Imagine how much fun that would be,” he grinned down at the defiant expression, “hearing them cry out for you. Begging you to make them stop and knowing that you couldn’t do anything to stop them. Forcing and selling those who would want a piece, a taste of such rarity.”

Hate filled eyes, the shimmering and the sound of disappointment when the male was unable to push his soul out. Using the distraction, forcing Shirou’s jaw open wider and releasing his hold on his cock to slide his fingers inside. Eyeing teeth before slipping his fingers free from the mouth to return and grip his flesh, scooting closer to hold himself to wet and swollen lips. ”Keep your teeth away from me and we’ll all be happy.” He stated, stroking himself a few times before moving in.

~

“Ah, my son.” The woman muttered, her heels clicking as she pushed away from the wall that she’d been leaning against. ”What’s he done now?” Karen could only clench her hands against her arm, glad that the long sleeves that she wore would protect her skin from her own nails. Chancing a look at her wife, seeing the look the heavyweight snake wore. A look that reminded her of a predator, one who had it’s prey in it’s line of sight.

“You should know, shouldn’t you? I believe it was you who leaked out the information about the Fujiwara’s to him.” It was always entertaining to watch Makio work as the woman paled at her lover’s words. The step backwards before the woman composed herself, clearing her throat. ”So what if I did? That isn’t a crime.”

Makio’s smile spread into a smirk, a hint of razor sharp teeth as she moved in for the kill. ”It usually isn’t, no. But when it involves those treasured by this country and kidnapping, it is. But I digress, since you’re not directly involved in the act. Your son, though, was sentenced just a few years ago, almost twenty years to life in prison, was he not? His title, property and company stripped from from him.” The sound of a draw being open and a small pile of paper was tossed on the desk. ”He barely served a year and half of his sentence before he managed to “break out.”” Leaning back in her chair, she could see the scowl on the woman’s face, the plotting she knew so well was building. ”Let me put it this way, Nadya-san,” she spared her partner a look, seeing the light flush to Karen’s cheeks as the nekomata pulled up a seat next to her. She couldn’t help feeling proud of herself to see her wife interested in her work. ”I have enough to point the finger at you for being responsible for the escape and aid of a wanted criminal.”

Hands folding and fingers interlacing into a steeple and resting her chin. ”But the thing is, what do you have to gain in helping your son escape. From what I dug up, you’ve been estrange from him for nearly half his life. As if you abandoned him when he didn’t live to your expectations.” The flinch and muttered curses as the woman, who Makio referred as “Nadya”, dug around in her purse, finding what she was looking for and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. With a flick of a lighter and a puff of smoke, she exhaled.

“So what if I helped my only son,” an irritated look as Nadya glanced around the room. ”How is that a problem?”

“It is a problem when it’s my family that’s involved.” Karen spoke up for the first time since entering Makio’s office. It took all she had to keep herself in check and not go off on the woman. ”Not only is it a kidnapping attempt on my grandchildren,” she grounded out at the startled woman, “my sons and son in-law are now missing. After what happend a few years ago, one would think that your son isn’t the only one with a grudge.”

“What are you implying? That I’m responsible for all this?”

“I don’t have to imply anything. You see, I’m rather, how you say, good friends with the Fujiwara’s. Mischa-san and Soujirou-san have been, well, rather forth coming with me. They’ve told me about you and how you’ve contacted them in the past. May times, in fact.” Her statement was met with silence before Nadya chuckled, dropping her cigarette on the floor before crushing it under her heel.

“That’s rich,” Nadya’s voice had a hint of hysteria in it, “you’ll take their side without actually hearing what happened? That figures. What if they’re wrong? What if they lied to you to get you on their side?” Makio’s eyes narrowed, as Nadya started to pace, agitation rolling off her in waves. Mutterings in her mother tongue had her waiting for the woman to stop and she couldn’t help the smile that wanted to bloom, the woman was obvious to the trap that was slowly being laid before her, waiting for the right words to be spoken and she knew, knew right there, that it would spring that night.

“Well then, why don’t you tell me your side of the story, if what you’re saying is true.” She felt the heavy and heated gaze of her wife and wondered if Karen could detect the underhandedness that she was dealing with. The pacing stopped and Nadya looked around, grabbing a chair that one of her employees had brought, watching her take a seat and cross her legs. ”You’re willing to hear my side? How strange, usually Mischa has them wrapped around her finger that they’ll believe whatever they’re told.”

“I knew Mischa almost all my life, growing up in the same village. She was the only living relative of the patriarch of the village where we grew up, the beloved granddaughter of the head of the international committee of wolves. We were the last ones of our little village, the only descendants of once proud species of wolves in Russia, but she was different. She went off and got married. I contacted her when I had Mikkel, inquiring about maybe breeding her son with mine. At the time, she wasn’t even pregnant, but she told me that she would think about it.” Nadya paused, taking the bottle of water that was offered, a sip of the liquid before the cap was returned. ”When she finally did get pregnant and had her child, I approached her with the idea once again, between her son and mine. Of course, given the fact their son was so young, they were hesitant to enter any type of agreement.” Nadya frowned, pausing as if recalling the memories long forgotten.

“At the time, I didn’t mind. I mean, I still had plenty of time. Mikkel was still young as was their son. But every time I brought it up, year after year, it was always “He’s too young” or that “Maybe later” To find out that they were allowing him to be fucked by a mix blooded male.” Her voice spat out the words, never noticing the stiffening of the two in front of her. ”The last time I approached her, she had the nerve to tell me that her son had chosen his own path and heart. That the boy already had a mate.” The tapping of an impatient foot, as if regretting crushing her half smoked cigarette. ”That’s what started, started the whole thing. But that wasn’t all.”

“Oh? So the fact that they rejected your offer-”

“Not only did they reject my offer, they trailed me along in believing that they’d say yes to breeding and bonding their son to my son.” Nadya huffed, uncaring that she had interrupted them, arms crossing over her chest.

“Surely there are others out there that would be more suited for your son, instead of the one you wanted your son to breed with.” Karen tried to find reason, despite the fact that Makio had the upper hand. The hard stare that was leveled at her, the words she had spoken weren’t the ones Nadya was hoping for, as if she was expecting some sort of sympathy from them. ”That can’t be the whole and only reason for your involvement in helping your son escape-” Karen tried to reason, in some what of a hurry to get her family back, in one way or another.

“Of course it isn’t!” Nadya snapped, shooting her a glare that had her fur ruffled, as if her soul was out. ”They ruined not only the chance to breed their son with mine, to be connected to heritage that’s no longer around anymore and blood that is rich in history. To be connected with one of the last full blooded wolves out there. Their grandson should have been mine! They destroyed what had been in my family for generations. Destroyed by Mischa and that husband of her’s, throwing my only son in prison for what he did! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Her words, nearly screamed, echoed off the walls and died, her ragged breathing the only sounds of those who occupied the room.

“You actually believe kidnapping and attempted rape isn’t wrong?” Makio asked quietly, taking in the expression the woman wore. What she did in the past to her own son wasn’t as bad and she had paid for what she tried to do to Kunimasa, many times over, though she didn’t mention what she’d done.

“Of course it’s wrong, for normal people. We’re,” obvious that she meant madararui, “the exception. It’s the law of the land to take what we want, the strongest will strive forward to better themselves. That’s why I told my son about a rare and full blooded wolf several years back. He wouldn’t have done anything, wouldn’t have known about his prospective mate. Their son, with his strong breeding and linage, would be a perfect match for Mikkel. I don’t care that the male has a mate, females are to be fought over and my son when to take what he rightfully deserves. He would have already won his prize years ago, when their son was ripe and ready, if Mikkel had known about the chip that had been planted in them.”

A look towards her blond lover, the grin on her lips would seem welcoming, going by how Nadya relaxed slightly in her chair, but she could see how Makio’s eyes narrowed and the trap was about to spring. ”So it would be easy to say that you’re behind everything that’s been going on, right?” Makio’s words clicked in her head, the trouble Yonekuni’s family had been going through, from Shirou and Tadakuni being kidnapped to Yonekuni’s hit and run accident.

“Everything leads back to you. You’ve been the brains behind the whole thing, giving your song the information he needed, though not directly, correct?” Makio asked, pushing back her chair and slowly walked around her desk before perching on a corner of her desk, close to Nadya. She didn’t wait for the woman to answer, speaking before the woman could open her mouth. ”You also must be the one who hired this,” a wave of her hand to the blood splattered man, who was still being held down by an employee, “fine gentleman here.” She caught the slight flinch the woman gave. The paling of her face and the visible swallow.

“Y-yes, but I told him to follow Mikkel’s-” The widening of blue eyes, as if she suddenly realized what she had said.

“This afternoon, am employee or rather, a former employee of mine was found dead in the hallway of my son and his partner’s apartment.” Getting off her desk, walking around behind Nadya and ducking her head close, lips close to an ear. ”He was apprehended in the lobby of the apartment building he had chased them through. Luckily, the ones he was after,” she held her breath for dramatics, watching as Nadya’s head turned, eyes widening at the sight of sharp fans as Makio grinned, “managed to get away. Attempted kidnapping of my grandchildren as well as a returner to ancestry, a crime unto itself, as well as the murder of a fellow, well, you know.” A smile to herself, the trap just about to finish closing in, just a few minutes more. ”I’ve been wondering, a dog of the highest caliber and breeding would be this angry and insistent on your son to breed with a pure blooded wolf. Perhaps you wanted to tie your family to the last line that’s considered extinct in Japan? Or perhaps it was the fault of your partner, your husband, leaving you for someone else? Having fallen in love with someone that wasn’t the same as he.” A toss of her head, a laugh to herself before the loud knock on the door.

“Either way, it doesn’t matter.” She said, walking towards the door and opening, stepping back and letting the uniformed men inside, guns out and pointed at Nadya and the blood soaked man. ”What I want to know is, where are my sons?”

“S-sons?” The question was almost drowned out by the gulp the woman man.

“Yes, my son is married to the one your son is trying to rape and steal away. So, now where are they?” Narrowing her eyes, letting her soul flare and feeling her partner do the same as Karen came up to her side.

~

His grip on himself gentle, his grip on the one below him tight but it was the sounds from the hallway, the crash and a muttered curse that had him pulling back, his cock wilting a little before dropping his hand. The look in Shirou’s gray eyes and th sigh of relief had him grabbing the male by his jaw, fingers digging into soft skin painfully, enjoying the sounds Shirou uttered. His grip slacking slowly, hand moving slowly down to a comfortable place to hold the male down, fingers curling around the pale throat, effectively pinning Shirou down. ”A little early in celebrating, thinking you got out of sucking me off.”

He paused, waiting to hear any more sounds from the hallway, head cocked before turning back to his prey. The pale chest that rose and fell slowly with each breath, a smirk spread grew on his face. ”What would your husband say if he saw your lips wrapped around me? To know that you’re such a cock whore, begging to be filled by me.” His grip tightened on Shirou’s throat, pressing harder. The flinch and the urge to humiliate the male was there. To force the heavyweight’s loved ones to watch him being fucked and tortured, to know that their son, the blond’s partner, was carrying his child. Another sound came from the hallway, pulling him from his thoughts, dropping his hand away at the loss of color on the heavyweight’s face.

“Sorry about that, I need you alive for a very long time.” A smile that would have most likely charmed others, would have others wanting to know what they could do to please him, only sent a shiver of disgust and fear through Shirou’s body. The man was more deranged than he was years ago. Wishing he could reach out to rub his throat, swallowing thickly, though it didn’t do much help, his mouth feeling like cotton stuffed inside.

The pressure against his chest lifted, relieving him enough to breath easier before shifting his gaze from the man to the window out of the corner of his eyes. The snow that started to fall earlier was still continuing and he wondered if it was snowing back home, would Tadakuni play in it? Would he be pulled into playing? The shifting of clothing and the loud sound of a zipper being pulled up took his mind away from thoughts of snow and his son to the fact he nearly had to pleasure the man, no matter how much he didn’t want to. The weigh from the male, his bound hands digging into the inflamed skin of his back, the fear that he had overrode everything he felt, so focused on his tormentor that his mind blocked out the pain in his back.

It was when the auburn haired male smiled and reached for him, forcing him back onto his stomach. An almost, gentle like hand ghosted down his back and across inflamed skin, further down and parting the cheeks of his ass to finger his hole. His breath frozen in his chest, head jerking up in attempts to look over his shoulder, only catching glimpses of hair as the man ducked his head. ”I believe it’s about time, don’t you think?” A deep breath from both of them, though his was in fear. Heart hammering in his chest, trying to pull away from the touch that left him feeling nauseated. ”You’ve been stitched up and set for implantation. Soon, you’ll give off those pheromones that I smelt so long ago.”

Biting his lip in discomfort as his stretched hole was rubbed, the familiar feel of the device being slowly pulled out, wincing at the sound as it left his body. Swallowing about down the dry sob that wanted to rise in his chest, the hand that had been slowly rubbing his cheeks froze before digging into his skin. The intake of breath and the curse that ran through the air, the hand abandoned his skin and instead, dug into his hair and jerked his head back. ”What the fuck is this?” The question, hissed out as the device that had just been pulled from his body, was shoved into his face, almost under his nose. The little capsule that held the womb worm was cracked but the larva that lay inside was curled, apparently dead on the broad tip of the now stained device.

“T-the,” a gasp while his eyes squeezed shut tightly in pain, “larva. It didn’t ta-” licking his dry lips, he tried again, “didn’t take.” The fingers in his hair tightened even more, threatening to rip his hair out with a jerk of a hand.

“And why is that? Why the fuck wouldn’t it take? After two kids, you should still be fertile.” Shirou wanted to laugh at the confusion hidden in angry words and though he did try, his chuckle was low and coarse while he tried to calm his breathing. ”Didn’t you do any research since you escaped?” Shirou asked, his question muffled when the man shoved his head into the bead, though he managed to turn his head a little. The humor in his voice wasn’t what the male had been wanting. The low growl of warning, one that his instincts started warning him not to say any more. Swallowing hard, he kept his body still, almost as if in a neutral position before Mikkel withdrew.

“If that god damned doctor is still here, we’re going to do this one more time. If you even think of attempting to escape, you’ll be worse off than your bitch of a mother and your husband. I’ll do things that will make you beg for me to stop.” The set int he man’s jaw and the feral like look in his, worse than what he had seen these past hour and of what he could remember. The promises that those eyes held, torment and punishment that was only dreamt about in horror movies. The slam of the bedroom door went ignored as he thought about Yonekuni and what Mikkel had mentioned, worse than Yonekuni. His breath in his chest, what happened to Yonekuni? Images that his mind supplied him had him moving or at least, attempting to move.

Muscles protested every movement he tried to make, legs heavy when he tried to shift them. The urge to give up was there, the docile side saying to wait, but he knew he couldn’t, not with his life and others on the line. Forcing his body to move, despite the pain, thoughts of his mother and father, wounded or worse, kept him going. The worry for Tadakuni and Ayaka, Yonekuni, his lover and partner, his mate for life had him rolling his body to the side of the bed. Teeth grit in both frustration and determination, the sudden impact of falling to the floor had him wide awake, a shake of his head and though his body trembled, pain throbbing and coursing though his nerves, he pressed on. Whatever drug that lingered in his system, he pushed himself to his knees, the loyalty that he had to his family and his pack pushed him on. Leaning against the bed, struggling to his feel while hoping that his worst fears weren’t coming true.

With his eyes on the door, he didn’t know how long he had, steadying himself until he stood upright. Taking one step forward, followed by another then another,m he made it to the door before pausing to look around the room. With his hands still bound behind him, he couldn’t open the door with the way he was. Frantic, looking around for something, anything, that would help him remove what was keeping his wrists bound. His discarded pants, along with his underwear, laid on the floor, along with a metal item that caught his eye. Moving his feet, pushing away his clothing to reveal just what he needed and for the first time since this mess started, he smiled to himself.

Awkwardly lowering himself to the carpeted floor, his back to the pile before leaning back to reach the unopened scalpel packet, the struggle to move his bound hands further had him toppling over. Mouth opening up in a silent cry that was both in pain and in frustration, the sound of the door rattling had him freezing, breath held in silence before the metal knob turned slowly and the door opened. Gray eyes widened at the person who stood in front of him. A sound of joy wanted to rise up, he muffled the sound as the one before him helped him to his feet, unconcerned that he was naked.

“You and Yonekuni get mixed up into some weird shit,” the younger one grumbled to himself before the ringing of a phone in the male’s pocket had them both freezing. Dark eyes looked at him before looking away, silencing the phone after answering it. Words that were terse and straight to the point, he kept his hopes high.

“Here,” the familiar gruff voice that he was used to, which was saved for him or Yonekuni when the younger one felt like scolding them, “turn around and I’ll untie you.” He didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed about being naked, replying on what strength he had inside to stand before his brother in-law. ”Ha-,” he started, his voice hoarse while the restraints from his hands were removed.

“Yonekuni?” The silence from the nekomata had his stomach clenching tightly, twisting, watching the male look away. Hands trembling, taking the clothing that Kunimasa handed him and on trembling legs, he pulled his jeans up with sore hands. Pulling up the small, metal tab and slipping the button through the small hold before steadying himself, emotions running through him. And though they scared him, the rage he felt, anger and protectiveness he felt, he didn’t see the widening of Kunimasa’s eyes but the hand on his shoulder had him looking up to see the younger man’s expression. The small smile in this dark time and the words the male gave him. ”Go show him what you’re made of. Fight to protect what you treasure. Show them that just because you’re a dog, you’re not a push over.”

“But what about you, Kunimasa-kun?” He asked, glancing around the room for his shirt, only finding the shredded remains of what looked like his shirt, though he couldn’t be sure.

“Don’t worry about me. Get to Yonekuni while I get help.” the pat to his pocket, where the cellphone had been shoved back in just minutes earlier. Shirou looked around, heading towards the door, pausing and turning back. ”What about the van?” The guilty look the cat wore said it all and he couldn’t help the twinge of pride he felt when he knew Yonekuni and Kunimasa tried their best to stop them. ”It’s no longer a viable option now, just go!” The order, voice hard and he nodded.

Into the darkened hallway, every breath he took caught hints and scents of others, leading him down the hallway and past doors. The sound of rising voices at the last door at the end of the hallway, door wide open and keeping close to the walls, his ears slipping out and twitching to hear better.

“-Tell me you have another!” A demand, voice angry as the taunt back he could see stiffened, pulling someone off the floor to face him. ”I want to know why this implantation didn’t take! You told me a womb worm this pure would have a ninety nine percent of implantation! Why didn’t it work?” Taking the chance, looking around Mikkel’s back in hopes to catch a view of his loved ones. From his spot, he could only see dried blood on the floor, clothing scrapes that must belonged to his family.

“W-well, it could be anything,” the voice that he thought he heard while he was out was standing in front of Mikkel, “he-heavyweights and implantation is notoriously difficult. It takes time and usually a lot of tries-”

“That’s bullshit! He’s already had two, so he’s fertile enough. The worm you gave me must have been defective-” Hysteria skirted along the edges of Mikkel’s voice , it was the bark like laugh of his mother’s voice stopped the tirade.

“You’re a fool,” the spat, amusement was evident to hear in his mother’s voice, “have you even thought that Shirou’s body can’t handle another pregnancy? Obviously not!” Another chuckle. ”For being so adamant on pure blooded lines, you never did any research. Even if Shirou’s body could handle another, his soul only recognizes his mate.”

Movement of an arm, Shirou finally registering the gun that Mikkel pulled from the waist band of his pants. ”Why didn’t you tell me that he’s pretty much useless now?” A sigh, almost calm like, as if he was talking about the weather and not about him being fertile or rather infertile. ”There’s still a chance, if his insides isn’t too scarred up.” The other voice, the doctor’s, offered up, trembling. The back in front of him stiffened and a flare before the deafening sound of a shot, followed by a laugh.

“All this time, planning and hoping to continue my bloodline. Hopes and work for this and now?”

The gun rose and a step forward had him pushing away from the doorway, a growl emitting from deep within his chest, his soul flaring and taking over, drawing Mikkel’s attention before throwing himself at the male. Teeth elongating to sharp as his true form took over, snapping at Mikkel’s arm, unintentionally sinking his teeth into the same spot that Yonekuni had sunken his teen into earlier. Mouthful, he would have grinned at the sound of pain. The rumble in Mikkel’s chest, matching his own as he was thrown off and into the hallway with a thump, his soul retreating just as quickly as it appeared, leaving him breathing hard.

“I’m not going to kill you, not if there’s a slim chance of implantation that fucking parasite in you. I’ll make sure that you’re carry my child, even if it ends up killing you.” The steps closer, a sound as the male dropped to kneel in front of him. The hand on his chin, lifting his head up while a thumb rubbed his bottom lip. ”But if you do that again-”

“Keep your fucking hands off of him!” The oder as Yonekuni struggled to keep himself on his feet. He could see his lover wincing with pain, eyes narrowed at them, though he knew Yonekuni’s attention was on Mikkel and not him. Part of Yonekuni’s pants cut and the stitching that seemed to rip out, the trickle of blood that seemed to increase with every passing second. Eyes narrowing, remembering Kunimasa’s word and the way the nekomata had looked away.

“Yo-you,” a hiss, his voice low as anger and fear coursed through him, “you did that to him. You shot him!”

The self satisfying smirk, almost gloating. ”I should have just killed him and here I was, wanting him to watch you being fucked against your will. Knowing that it was me who forced you to carry my child.” The glee in the man’s voice as he started to rise away from him, walking casually towards Yonekuni. Breathing labored as he pulled himself to his feet, in the back of his mind, his instincts whispered for him to more, to keep his eyes on Mikkel. Eyes narrowing, time seemed to slow, knowing that Mikkel was speaking, though he didn’t hear what their tormentor was saying. The twitch of muscles, watching Yonekuni lunge at the male, his soul flaring.

Scrambling from the hall and into the room, never registering his parents nor the dead body of the doctor. Though his lover was injured, the reptile was able to fight back. The swing of the crocodile’s tail hit the body of the wolf, it was the sound of a loud curse. The two souls that had been fighting were released, the kick that sent Yonekuni off. The reach for the gun on the floor, just a foot away and he saw his chance. Lunging at th man, pushing him out of the way while stretching and reaching for he weapon that would end this whole mess.

“No!” Came the angry cry before the feel of teeth sinking into his leg, pulling him back. The growl and kicking back in attempts to dislodge the hold the large wolf had on him. The shake as teeth dug deeper, pulling him away from the gun and away from Yonekuni. Gathering what strength he had left, another kick back with his free leg, the yelp of pain before his leg was released. A blur of fur as Mikkel jumped over him, his soul retreating almost instantaneously. The gun that they’d been fighting over was now held in Mikkel’s hand, as if it belonged there, in its rightful place. The sound of it being cocked and aimed from person to another, their tormentor spoke up.

“None of this wouldn’t have happened if you,” the gun pointed at his mother then his father, “had just agreed to breed your son with me years ago.”

“You know about that?” His mother asked, her eyes narrowing while her face paled even further, the mocking laughter as the wolf before them explained. She made a small movement of her hand, silently telling him to move. The barest hint of an inclination of his head, moving slowly while Mikkel spoke, inching closer to Yonekuni. The pause in the male’s voice, arm swinging around and as if time slowed, Shirou lunged forward for another try with a burst of speed he didn’t know he had. Knocking Mikkel’s arm just as the trigger was pulled, sending the bullet off it’s mark and into the wall, just inches from Yonekuni’s head. Registering the click as the hammer was cocked again, managing to grab the gun from the startled man, turning and pulling the trigger, sending the bullet racing into Mikkel’s chest.

The widening of amber eyes and the slow fall of the body, his hand falling to his side while the gun he held dangled from his fingers. The sound of his name, turning and dropping to his knees in front of Yonekuni, reaching out to brush blond bangs from his partner’s forehead.

“Yonekuni,” a murmur, pulling the reptile into his arms, “I’m so sorry.” He apologized against Yonekuni’s throat, moving away as not to put pressure against the blooded leg.

“Sorry?” The pained, whispered question as Yonekuni reached up, cupping his cheek and brushing lips against his.

“It was me who pulled you and Kunimasa-kun into this mess-” The glare Yonekuni sent him had him closing his mouth.

“Don’t even think like that!” A harsh growl, cupping his cheek despite his harsh words. ”I love you and the thought of him,” a spat of hatred, “laying his hands on you, even if you weren’t mine had me-” The last of Yonekuni’s words trailed off as his body trembled with both the cold and the wound on his leg. Wrapping his arms around his husband, giving the blond what heat he had while the wheezing chuckle had his heart racing with fear that hadn’t had a chance to subside. The gun that he had set down was reached for, fingers curling around grip before pointing the muzzle at the figure that lay dying on the floor. Thumb trembling, reaching for the hammer to draw it back in case he needed to fire.

“Y-you’re too sentimental.” Was the only words that came from the one that tormented and haunted them, made their life a living hell. Waiting several minutes, for any hint of movement and sound and when none came, his thumb lowered and with the gun cradled in his hand, he slipped Yonekuni’s arm over his shoulder. Slowly helping the heavyweight to his feet and slowly, with the sounds of painful curses, he lead Yonekuni towards one of the unused room, helping him onto the bed. Gently as he could, he undid the blond’s jeans and slowly, carefully, pulled them down, tossing them to the floor with barely a sound. Pulling Yonekuni into his arms, feeling his lover’s arms wrapping around him, he laid there with his husband, wrapped in what blankets he could find. The hum of the heater kicking on while his father opened the door, looking at him from the doorway apologetically. ”Err, could you hand me the bottle that your mother gave Yonekuni-kun?” His head cocked, watching his father step further into the room.

The sad smile on his father’s face, leaving the doorway and stepping further into the room. ”I’ll just get it.” Pointing to the ruins of Yonekuni’s pants, the rustling of clothing and the rattle of a bottle. The look his father shot him before closing the door left him alone with his mate and he hoped that help would get here soon.

“S-Shirou,” ducking his head, clenching his eyes tightly to push away the tears that slowly started to gather. A heavy hand reaching up, brushing away the tears that did manage to slip free.

“Don’t cry.”

His mouth dry and his body ached with every movement, turning a little so he could see through cloudy eyes, the upset expression Shirou wore. He wanted to comfort his lover better, to tell Shirou that everything was over and that they’d be alright. But he couldn’t keep the pain away as he slipped away into unconsciousness.

The next few hours was nothing but a blur to him, the sounds of sirens and tires on snow, the comforting touch of Shirou’s hand on him. There were times that he awoke, the movement of the ambulance as he was rushed from the house to the hospital. Through blurry eyes, wanting to order the paramedics to keep their hands off Shirou, but what strength he thought he had was gone, leaving him weak and powerless.

It was the sound of Shirou talking to him that brought him from the sleep he was in, the overwhelming smell of disinfectant, taking away the smell of Shirou’s scent. ”Shirou?” Wincing at the sound of his own voice, low and scratchy, unlike his normal voice. The hand on his tightened and the relief in his partner’s voice surprised him.

“Yonekuni, oh god, you’re okay.” Turning his head, seeing the worry in gray eyes. The confused look on his face must have been evident, a hand reaching up to cup his face. ”You’ve been out for over a week.” A week? He wanted to ask, opening his mouth when the soft knock on the door interrupted him. The urge to shoot the intruder a look, it was the worried sight of his pup, no, his young son, pushing past Karen and when Tadakuni caught sight of him, the cry off “Papa!” and little legs running up to his bed. Watching Shirou lift their son onto his lap, the faint chirping, a sound he hand’t heard in so long, the sound that called to him as Karen approached.

Blue eyes widened as he caught sight of his daughter, short, dark hair that resembled Shirou so much but eyes so much like his. The understanding smile Karen gave as she approached, the wriggle of his little girl gave as she tried to squirm out of her grandmother’s arms, her tail peeking out from the clothing that she must have bought for her. ”She changed several days ago,” Shirou offered, holding back Tadakuni as the boy reached for him just as Karen held back Ayaka, no matter how much she tried to get out of the hold that was on her.

“So she looks like you,” he drawled out as much as he could, the smile teasing at his lips, “you won this one.” He gave Shirou’s hand a squeeze.

“But she has your eyes, Yonekuni.”

~

Months later, with the house that Shirou had grown up in, cleaned and now sold, the memories that haunted the home was too much for him and Shirou to bear with and with the consent from Soujirou and Mischa, they moved. A small gift that was given to them, they moved to another to start anew. Shirou would deny that he still had nightmares, though they were few and far between that would soon be forgotten as he replaced the nightmares with his touch to the wolf. Scars that were still a shad of pink, though not as vibrant as they first were, were kissed softly when he rolled the heavyweight onto his stomach. Rubbing his nose along them then his tongue, silently telling Shirou that he loved him, even with such scars. The arch of a back and the roll of hips as their relationship as reaffirmed and strengthened. Words that were whispered, feelings that seemed stronger then they ever were.

The look in Shirou’s eyes when he would look over his shoulder at him and he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to protect what was his. Giving anyone a look that would freeze them in in their spot if they dared to look at Shirou the wrong way, not wanting to give anyone a chance to get close. Didn’t want to even thin what he’d do if he caught those who showed any interest in Tadakuni and Ayaka. He didn’t have to tell his in-laws his fears, they understood completely when they came by for a vist, after their recovery from the ordeal.

At dinner with one evening with Shirou’s parents, Karen and his mother, Noririn and Kunimasa, sitting in sectioned off portion of the restaurant. The small get together seemed to linger longer than they thought as Mischa finally why everything came to be. He watched her take a sip of her drink before setting it down to began her tale.

“I’ve known Nadya for most of my life. She’s always been obsessed with blood and linage, lest not forget that breeding was always a top priority with her.” She started, staring down at her drink before looking up, gazing at those who listened. ”When she found out I was pregnant, she got the idea in her head that her son should be paired up with Shirou. Year after year after Shirou was born, she approached on the subject of bonding the two together.”

“But there must be others out there, other wolves that would be able to breed with him.” Karen offered during the slight pause when Mischa swallowed a small pill with a glass of water before pushing back some chair, curling it over and behind her ear.

“At the time, there weren’t. She and I were the only children from our village. Years of selective breeding had left us with few children and those from abroad faced similar situations as well.” Her accent started to show as she spoke, giving away her heritage. ”As an opportunist, she dug and found out my family’s history. You see, with her son Mikkel, she instilled her values of pure blood and what’s more pure than royal blood?” She trailed off, waving over a waiter for another drink.

“R-royal?” Almost everyone, save for three people, repeated. Some in shock and some in disbelief. The tiny smile that teased at the corner of her lips wanted to bloom in pride and happiness. She only told three people about her family, not wanting to let those who wanted to get closer because she could trace her family back generations.

“Um,” a sound of agreement, “you see, for generations, my family would breed with the reigning family, whose line was the heaviest of wolves. My great grandmother breed with the last reigning czar of Russia, before he married his monkey wife. And with my grandfather being who he was…” She trailed off, letting them com to their own conclusions about her.

“So when that man called you “Princess”, those years ago when you called upon him for some favors, it wasn’t a lie? Or a term of endearment?” Yonekuni asked, eyes wide, looking at his mother in-law as she shook it head.

“Not, it wasn’t. But I’ve got no title and I rather like it that way. Anyway, I didn’t want Shirou to end up in a loveless marriage, to be forced to breed with someone he didn’t love.” Yonekuni saw the glint in her eyes and the flush on his lover’s cheeks, the way his squirmed in his seat. ”Of course, she was bitter that her husband left her for another, for someone he loved. After all the rejections, she took the last resort she had and leaked the news about Soujirou and Shirou with the hopes of her son succeeding where she failed.”

Under the table, he reached over to grab Shirou’s hand, giving his lover a little squeeze and the returning gesture had him smiling, just a bit. He didn’t have to worry about Mikkel or his family coming after them any more. The playful glint in Shirou’s eyes had his heart speeding up and the flame of arousal flare. The group forgotten, the conversation ignored as he pushed back his chair in favor of pulling Shirou away. The knowing smiles sent his way went unnoticed at the brush of a shoulder against his as they walked back to the room they used when they visited. The shudder of want before grabbing Shirou’s hand once again and pulled the wolf at a quicker pace.

With the bedroom door in sight, his steps quickened even more, opening the door with a slam and closing it with just the same amount of force. Pressing Shirou against the door, hand cradling the back of his lover’s head while fingers curled in the male’s dark hair, mouth finding and latching onto the spot that radiated Shirou’s scent. His moan muffled against the spot as he felt a hand slip between them, cupping his aching flesh through his pants. Stealing lips that whimpered when his hands slid away, guiding Shirou away from the door and to their bed. Bracing his weight on the palms of his hands, his chuckle trailed off as the tip of his canine’s tongue traced his lips.

~

The small figure on the other side of the door paused, his little blood head cocked, as if he was trying to hear what was happening on the other side of the door before looking up when he caught sight of his uncle’s husband. ”There you are,” Inukai whispered, grabbing his hand, “you shouldn’t be outside the door.” Tadakuni wanted to dig his heels, but complied with his uncle’s wishes. His little mind raced with thoughts of finding a special someone, like his parents had in each other.

The door his shared room opened and he smiled at the reaction that his sister and his cousin had when they saw him, forgetting about such thoughts for now. And only when he remembered he thought about finding someone special, the right time would have finally arrived.


End file.
